Twists in Time
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: Luna Hopper leads a relatively normal life. She lives with her aunt and uncle Smith since her parents died. But one day, a strange woman shows up on her doorstep, claiming her whole life is a lie. Is this really true? AU. Previously Harry and Danielle Potter: Year One. First in "Unexpected" series.
1. What is This?

**Note: this is a complete rewrite of the original first chapter.**

**I would love to own Harry Potter, but alas, that belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter One: What is This?

I stood in a room full of people. The room was a nice one with wood floors and neutral colored walls. On one side were some large windows. They didn't have blinds. There were no doors. No furniture. The people, in all honesty, looked really strange. They were all dressed in robes, and one woman had shocking purple hair.

What I really found strange, though, was that I recognized these people from descriptions in a book series. A series called _Harry Potter_. Why would I dream about them? Oh, stupid question. I was a really big fan of the series. But then, what about the people I didn't recognize? Like those two girls, one with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, and the other with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. And then there was another girl, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. For some reason, she looked oddly like Neville Longbottom.

My dreams were strange. That was the only way I could put it. It got even stranger when I heard a voice calling through my mind.

"Luna… Luna…"

The room and the people inside were fading. The voice was getting closer. Soon, it reached a shout.

I opened my eyes to the plain ceiling of my bedroom at home. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. What was with those dreams?

"Loony!"

The voice wrenched me from my thoughts. It was my cousin, Anita, shouting my name. She pounded on the door. I slid out of my bed and opened it so that the girl with dirty-blonde hair and pale blue eyes with a small hint of green behind the door pounded on air. She looked down at me.

"It's time for breakfast, Luna," Anita said in an irritated voice. It was seven, and she was always in a bad mood at seven in the morning. "Mom told me to come and get you."

"Okay," I said as I swept my some-what short and messy brown hair out of my equally as brown eyes.

I followed my cousin down the stairs of the house to the kitchen, where my aunt and uncle, Crystal and Tony, sat at the table. Nothing was on the table aside a vase of lilacs. I sighed and walked to the fridge. _What am I going to cook?_ I asked myself. I opened the door. The things that stood out to me were the jug of milk, the carton of eggs, and the flour. _Pancakes!_ I grabbed those ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter. From the pantry, I grabbed the oil, salt, chocolate chips, and everything else that I needed.

Thirty minutes later, I set the plate of warm, chocolate chip pancakes on the table. Aunt Crystal had helped me by getting drinks for everyone and the silverware. I sat down and put two pancakes on my plate. After I prayed, I started eating.

I walked out of the house a couple of hours later and started down Webster Drive to my friend, Victoria's (or Tori, as she insisted everyone call her). As I went, I saw her step outside her house. She slammed the door behind her. I approached nervously. She had a murderous look on her face. What was going on here?

"Hey," I said as I approached her. Tori jumped.

"Oh, hey Luna." She still had a troubled look on her face. "So, let's go."

Every day during the summer, Tori and I would go into a little wooded area for what she called "adventures." What really happened is that we would avoid adventurous little kids, Tori would sit on a stump, and I would try to lift things with my mind.

Yes, I was telekinetic.

When I was seven, I found out that I could lift things with my mind, like someone from one of Anita's sci-fi shows. Uncle Tony never treated me the same since. After that, he ignored me, but he wasn't allowed to actually abuse me because he was a police officer. Ever since then, Anita would actually go out of her way to make fun of me, but she would never reveal my secret to anyone else.

Thank God.

I didn't think I could handle being the talk of Tupelo, Mississippi.

When we reached our clearing, I pulled my frizzy brown hair back in a ponytail and out of my brown eyes. I stared at the branch in front of me and pictured it lifting into the air. I felt a slight pressure on the left side of my forehead. The branch was surrounded by blue and purple sparks and was slowly lifted into the air.

The pressure started building up until it felt like daggers were stabbing me in the head. I let go. The branch fell. I bent over. I was so tired all of a sudden, almost as if I had run a marathon. The pain vanished.

"That was better," Tori said, "but can't you hold it a little bit longer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Next time, you try." I knew that she only wanted to help me, but sometimes she was annoying. I wondered if all friends were like that. I couldn't tell. I didn't have many friends. Tori was really my only true friend. Anita always spread lies about me. Even though she was a year older than me, she always found some way to make sure that no one was my friend.

"So, are you and your aunt gonna be able to see the new _Harry Potter_ movie?" Tori asked me.

Excitement bubbled in me. The _Half-Blood Prince_ was coming out in a few days! Aunt Crystal had promised to take Tori and myself to see it at the Tupelo mall soon after it was coming out. Uncle Tony and Anita didn't care for fantasy-type stuff. They were more into sci-fi.

"Definitely! Do your parents want to see it?"

Tori tensed a little. She never talked about her parents much. As a matter of fact, I had only met them once at an open house at school. Tori never invited me over to her house, either. I didn't even know their names.

"No, Mother and Father don't want to."

I knew that Tori never got along with her parents, even though she never said anything like that. I could tell by the way she talked about them – when she or other people did.

* * *

After another couple of hours, we finally called it quits. As we went our separate ways on Webster Drive, I noticed a woman on the sidewalk. She seemed to be an elderly woman, if her gray hair and lined face were any confirmation. She was wearing a knee-length calico skirt and a T-shirt. Why was she wearing clothes like that?

She also seemed to be lost. I walked up to her.

"Hey," I said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for 1057 Webster Drive." She had a very thick Scottish accent. 1057 was _my_ house. I assumed that she would want to speak to Aunt Crystal or Uncle Tony.

"I live there," I explained. I started on the short walk to my house. The woman walked next to me. "What brings you to Tupelo?"

"I am looking for someone." She said nothing more. That was certainly odd.

We finally reached my house. I opened the door and let the woman in first. Anita was sitting on the couch watching one of her sci-fi shows. It was called "Doctor…" something-or-other. The character was holding a sliver thing with a green light at the end. She looked up at the pair of us.

"Loony, who's this?"

I winced at my nickname. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"Dad!" Anita called. Uncle Tony and Aunt Crystal walked in, confusion evident in their eyes.

"Luna, who's this?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Minerva McGonagall," the woman answered. I raised an eyebrow. McGonagall? No way. This was definitely a prank. I wondered whom Anita had decided to enlist this time.

Aunt Crystal seemed to think so as well. "Anita, sweetie, we talked about this. No pranking your cousin. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Once, three years ago, Anita decided to prank me by saying that Hermione Granger had come to see me. In reality, it was Anita's math tutor, Kristen Finch, who looked like the actress that played Hermione Granger. Anita had filmed the moment when I opened the door to see "Hermione" there. I had been so excited, but then I was crushed when I discovered the truth. I had cried for hours.

"Mom, it wasn't me!" Anita protested. Obviously, she remembered it, too. And the punishment she had gotten for the prank: Three weeks without TV.

The imposter McGonagall stepped in. "I can assure you, this is not a joke or prank. I have come to take Miss Hopper to Hogwarts."

Okay… If I was going to Hogwarts (which I _knew_ wasn't real), why didn't I get a letter? As a matter of fact, if this _were_ real, wouldn't I go to an American school instead? And anyways, I knew that I couldn't be a witch if it were real. I never did anything weird! _Well, asides from my telekinesis…_ I thought.

Anita snorted. "If you're _really_ Minerva McGonagall, turn that lamp into a frog." She pointed to an ugly lamp in the corner. It was large and green with an old, yellow shade.

The imposter pulled a sliver of wood from a pocket inside her skirt. My heart thudded with anticipation. Was this a prank or not? Was I still dreaming? With a flick of her wrist, the lamp shrank and turned darker green. There stood a frog, mottled green and brown.

I stared at it. _That's it_, I decided. _I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I'm going to pinch myself, and I'm going to wake up._

I pinched my wrist.

Nothing happened.

No way.

No way!

I glanced at Aunt Crystal, who was staring at me. Slowly, I smiled. She walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Luna." I hugged her back. This was definitely not a dream. This was _real_! I could feel her shaking. I didn't know if it was laughter or tears.

I was hoping for the former. I didn't like crying people.

Aunt Crystal pulled away. She smiled broadly, but there were tears in her eyes. This was joy. I laughed.

"It's real," I whispered.

Aunt Crystal and I walked up to my tiny bedroom and started packing. I packed up all of the non-pink clothes I could find; my shampoo, toothbrush, and toothpaste; and some books: The _Harry Potter _series, the _Artemis Fowl_ series, my _Percy Jackson_ books, and the _Inheritance Cycle_ books.

Once I had everything packed, I levitated my stuff downstairs with my telekinesis. It was a little difficult, and that pain in my head was back, but Aunt Crystal helped a little. McGonagall lit a fire in our small fireplace once we were in the den.

She threw some powder in the fire, which immediately turned emerald green. "I assume you know what Floo powder is." I nodded. "We will be using the International System to travel to Hogwarts. I shall follow you with your luggage."

I nodded. My smile wouldn't disappear. I turned to Aunt Crystal and hugged her again. "I'll be sure to send you mail every chance I can." She nodded.

I turned to Anita and Uncle Tony. What could I say to them? Anita sighed. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. I might even miss you." I raised my brows. She would _actually_ miss me?

Even Uncle Tony smiled a little. "Have a good year." That was it. That was actually nice for him. I returned his smile.

I stepped into the emerald fire. It felt like a hot breath on my bare skin. I waved at my family. "Hogwarts!" I cried.

It felt like I dropped. Soot rained down on me. I was spinning so much, I felt like I was going to be sick. I tucked in my elbows after something hit my right one. I closed my eyes. Maybe Floo travel _wasn't _the greatest. After what was felt like forever, it all slowed down. I finally slid out somewhere.

As I lay on my back, I opened my eyes. I was in a large, circular room, judging by the ceiling. I slowly got to my feet, trying not to get soot on the burgundy rug. There were several tables in this room, most of which were stacked high with papers. On one of them stood a stone basin. I couldn't see what was inside. Up four steps was a large, ornate desk. Behind it was a large, high-back chair. I glanced at the walls. Hundreds of portraits lined them. I could hear faint snoring coming from them.

Wait a second… _snoring_! One of the portrait's occupants shifted slightly.

Yes! I was really in Hogwarts! And hopefully, I wasn't dreaming.


	2. Danielle Potter

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Red Neo Ranger, thank you so much for the comment. It made me feel confident about this series.**

**I'm not abandoning The New Warriors. I just need to figure out how I'm going to get where I'm going. I know exactly where I want to go.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Danielle Potter

Professor McGonagall whirled into view with my suitcase and walked onto the carpet. She was much cleaner than I was. She pulled out her wand and flicked it. I saw the soot disappear from her, the suitcase, and me.

"Please sit, Miss Hopper," she told me. I seated myself on a stiff, wooden chair. The Headmistress sat on the other side of the desk. "Ginger newt?" she asked. She opened a tin on her desk. I took one of the cookies and ate it slowly. It tasted like gingerbread, one of my favorite things.

"Professor," I said, "I hope I don't sound rude, but why am I here? Aren't there other magical schools in America?"

McGonagall sighed. "There are two different schools there: The Salem Academy and the Colorado Springs Institute. As for why you are here, you have been enrolled here since your birth."

That didn't sound right. As far as I knew, my parents had never been to England, nor were they wizards. I felt like I would have remembered seeing something like magic at the age of five, before they died. When I voiced this, McGonagall nodded.

"I suspected something of the sort. Your parents were from England and were wizards. Your mother was Muggle-born and your father was a pure-blood. You had a brother as well, a twin brother. He died twelve years ago."

This wasn't making any sense. Twelve years? I wasn't eleven yet. I wouldn't turn eleven until the beginning of August.

The Headmistress continued. "The family you know is not your real family. You were adopted. Your father's name was James. Your mother's name, Lily. And your brother, Harry Potter."

My eyes widened. "How is that possible?" I asked. "I mean, I was born in 1998, the year Harry defeated Voldemort, right? Harry went to Hogwarts from 1991 through 1997, right?"

McGonagall's eyes filled with sorrow for a split moment, and then it was gone. It was almost like I imagined it. But I had a feeling I wouldn't like what would come next.

"You were born in 1980, July 31. Then, a year later, Lord Voldemort came to your house. He murdered your parents before turning his wand on your brother. He tried to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded and exploded. Harry had a lightning bolt scar. You have a crescent moon scar."

Something else still didn't make sense. "You talk about Harry in the past tense."

McGonagall seemed to steel herself. I _really_ wasn't going to like what I heard.

"Harry Potter died in May of 1998. Voldemort had fired another Killing Curse at him. He couldn't move out of the way in time. For a few months, Voldemort had more power than ever. Ron and Hermione Weasley fled to France and attended Beauxbatons. They came back a year later and joined Neville Longbottom. Neville had the sword of Gryffindor and slayed Voldemort with it. He became the Chosen One." I noticed the sword gleaming in a case behind her.

I shook my head. "I can't believe it. Why would J.K. Rowling write something different?"

"She didn't want the world to despair. The ending she wrote was a hopeful one. She prayed that someone, even though this sounds ridiculous, would be able to go back to that time and change his fate."

"Luna Potter..." I whispered. Somehow, it didn't sound right.

"No," McGonagall said. "Your real name is Danielle Elizabeth Potter. Albus changed your name and put you under a Glamour Charm so you would be harder to find. And to answer another question, you were sent to the future to keep you safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort. Albus also knew that some events would end differently than they should." She pointed her wand at me. "_Finite Incantato."_

I felt no different. McGonagall conjured a mirror and handed it to me. When I looked into it, I gasped. My face was a little thinner. My now jet black hair fell to my shoulders and was a little less frizzy. It stuck out a little at the ends. My eyes were no longer brown. Instead, they were bright green. My freckles remained across my nose. On the left side of my forehead was a crescent moon-shaped scar. I reached up with my hand not holding the mirror and traced it. I could feel my heart pounding. The skin there felt rough and old. It was _real_. It was _real_! Everything was true!

But there was still one last mystery. "Why do I have telekinesis?"

The Headmistress pursed her lips. "I received a letter when you arrived. It never mentioned anything about that. I'm not sure even Albus knew. You may perhaps be able to inquire of it when you return."

I nodded, but paused a second. Did I hear that right? "Wait, did you say '_when_'?"

"Yes. You must return to the past and return to where you belong. Another matter, which name would you rather be called?"

I thought about it for a minute. Which name? The name that I'd known for the last ten years or the name I was born with and people were bound to call me? Not that  
I didn't like "Luna", but I thought that "Danielle" had a nicer ring to it. "I'd like to be known as Danielle." It would take time to get used to being called that, but it would come with time.

"I assume you have a set of the _Harry __Potter_ books with you, Danielle." When I nodded, she continued. "Keep them with you. They will be very important so you make sure not to interfere with major events. The ones of today will alter, but your set will not. Here is a letter to the Albus of the past. This will explain what is going on."

She stood behind her desk and instructed me to do the same. We moved to a more open area of the office. "Be prepared. This spell may leave you nauseated and disoriented." She waved her wand and muttered several phrases.

The room seemed to darken. The ground beneath me glowed. Soon, I began to glow with a golden light. A fierce wind began to blow. The portraits on the walls threatened to fall. The papers on McGonagall's desk flew around the room. I began to feel sick to my stomach. My head began to pound. When was this going to end?

Suddenly, there was a flash of gold. Everything slowed down. The next thing I knew, I was in the same room, but it had one less portrait and several silver spinning contraptions. This must be the headmaster's office during Dumbledore's time!


	3. Back to the Past

Chapter Three: Back to the Past

Albus Dumbledore looked at me over his long fingers. It felt like I was being x-rayed. His eyes were like a sky blue, kind of, and his beard really was pure silver. He wore midnight blue robes.

"Uh, hi," I said nervously.

"Could you tell me who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lu- I mean Danielle Potter. I'm supposed to give you this letter." I handed the thick parchment over to him. "Could you tell me the date, please?"

"It is three o'clock in the afternoon on the 19 of July in 1991. Please, sit down, Danielle."

I sat down in the chair I had occupied 18 years in the future. Whoa! That sure was a brain twister. I waited patiently while he read the letter. Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "Danielle, you will stay here for the rest of the summer. Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley the 31st of July. It's your birthday, isn't it?"

I had to think about it for a second before responding. "Yes sir."

"You will stay in Minerva McGonagall's living quarters until the first of September. You should ride the Hogwarts Express so as not to arouse suspicion. I shall take you to Minerva's living quarters now."

Dumbledore got up and walked towards the door, and I followed, levitating my stuff behind us. We walked through the cobblestone of the Entrance Courtyard and walked through the doors to the Entrance Hall, then to the marble Grand Staircase. He led me to the First Floor, and we stopped at a red and gold tapestry (yes, I say tapestry. That's what happens when one reads too many British books). Dumbledore said, "House Unity," and the tapestry rolled up, revealing a door.

Inside, everything looked old fashioned. Quite a few things in here were red and gold: the carpets, the walls, and several pieces of furniture. There was a cluttered desk that had a few new candles, a huge amount of rolls of parchment, and several quills. The chair behind it looked like a comfortable, scarlet, chair, like the one in Dumbledore's office. On the other side of the room were a medium sized red couch where three adults could easily sit, an empty fireplace, and an enormous bookshelf with hundreds upon hundreds of books.

There were three doors on the wall facing us. I walked in the middle door and met a gigantic bathroom. The walls were a soft red with a gold tiled floor. A large bathtub the size of a kiddy-pool sat against one wall and two sinks with a huge soft brown counter. Against the last wall was a shower that reminded me a bit of waterfalls that I saw in pictures and another door. I guessed where that went.

We walked out of the bathroom and to the door on the far left. Inside were about a hundred windows and a canopy king-sized bed. The comforter was scarlet with a gold lion on it. The curtains were deep red with little yellow lions. A fireplace was on the other side with more bookshelves, but not as many books. There was a mahogany bedside table and a huge mahogany wardrobe. Did I mention, that just about everything was scarlet and gold?

We walked out of that room and into the room on the far right. Inside was another bedroom, this time with a queen-sized bed. The curtains and comforter were the same. There was another mahogany bedside table and wardrobe. There was another fireplace, this time with a comfortable looking scarlet chair in front of it. There was a bookshelf with quite a few books on it, but it still had a lot of room.

"This will be your room, Danielle," Dumbledore said. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "What colors do you want it?"

"Um, well," I was still stunned that I got to have this humungous room. "I… Well, my favorite color is blue, but I also like purple and a bit of green. I'd also like my comforter purple with sky blue stars." Dumbledore waved his wand, and everything turned out how I wanted it to. The scarlet turned to blue, the gold turned to purple, and I saw a few green flecks every now and then. I looked up at Dumbledore again with happy tears in my eyes. "Thank you," was all I could say.

**AN. This is really more of a descriptive chapter than anything else. For those of you who are asking, "Why is Danielle telekinetic?" you'll find out in year 2!**


	4. Gringotts

**DISCLAIMER! I only own Dani and the Smiths.**

**Anything in bold and underlined at the same time is stuff from the book, showing that I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Gringotts

My two weeks at Hogwarts were the best weeks I could ever remember. I might have had some when my real parents were alive, but that was ten years ago. I still kind of find it hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm really Harry Potter's twin sister. Sometimes, I wasn't even sure that I _was_ a Potter. Then I would happen upon a mirror and trace my crescent moon shaped scar with a finger.

I did meet a lot of the teachers. Exploring the colossal castle was my main occupation during the day. Nearly Headless Nick helped me out whenever I took a wrong turn, or when the castle changed itself.

Professor McGonagall was really nice to me in the days leading up to my birthday. If I was reading, and I had trouble with a word or meaning of a phrase, she would always help me. We would always read together for half an hour before bed each night. In the mornings, we would go to the kitchens and eat together. We talked about everything and nothing. Every now and then, she would remind me that she would always be there for me. I had utter respect for her.

On my birthday, when I woke up, I expected to get only a small something, but there was a small pile on the end of my bed! I opened them. The first one was a journal with a blue cover, purple butterflies, and green flowers. The next one was _Hogwarts: A History_. The third one had all sorts of sweets I recognized from the books: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbies, and Sugar Quills.

Except, I always reminded myself, I _was_ in the books.

After a quick shower and breakfast, I walked down to the Entrance Hall to meet Professor Snape. He was going to help me with the Floo. I was going meet Harry and Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Snape walked out of the dungeons right as I walked down the marble staircase. I walked to him, and we started for the dungeons. I shivered and rubbed my arms. It was getting chilly. As we entered the Potions professor's office, I took notice of the shelves and their contents: jars with slimy things. I felt my stomach churn at the sight of them.

Snape didn't explain the whole Flooing thing because I already knew how to do it. I grabbed some Floo powder, and I stepped into the emerald fire, which felt like a warm breeze, even in the past. I shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" The journey was the same from when I first went to Hogwarts. Then I slid out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"An' there's Dani!" a booming voice shouted excitedly.

"Hi, Hagrid!" I said. Hagrid came up with that name, kind of.

"Harry's already waitin' at the entrance."

I could feel my heart hammering. This was actually happening! I had been preparing myself for this for two weeks. Okay, no fan-girl squealing or anything like that. I took a deep breath and followed Hagrid through the tavern and finally out to the tiny courtyard.

Standing in the middle was a boy just my height. His black hair was _very_ messy, and his bangs fell into his bright green eyes. His sight was unobscured by glasses. I looked more at his eyes. _He didn't wear glasses!_ The edge of a pink scar peeked from behind his bangs.

The boy looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. He stepped toward me.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Danielle," I said," but you can call me Dani." I took Harry's hand and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He hugged me back just as fiercely. It felt oddly strange, but I felt complete then, like I had been missing something very important over the last decade. I almost hadn't even noticed it. But now, I felt complete, and I was sure Harry was as well.

We broke apart, and I felt tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

Then I heard Hagrid muttering. "Three up… two across… right. Stand back, you two." He tapped the wall three times with the tip of his pink umbrella. The bricks quivered, then a small hole appeared in the middle. Within seconds, it grew big enough for a man like Hagrid to fit through it.

"Welcome, Harry and Dani, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said. It was absolutely beautiful! There were stores everywhere I looked, each of them with brightly colored signs. Shoppers were walking along cheerfully. I could hear people laughing and joking and just talking. One woman was complaining about prices of stuff like dragon livers. Signs were everywhere: store signs, billboard signs, and display signs.

"We'll need to get yer money at Gringotts, the wizard bank," Hagrid said; pointing up at a giant, white stone building. We walked into a large marble room with the poem written in Sorcerer's Stone:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

As we entered the main room, I took my time to glance around at everything. Creatures about four feet tall were managing the place, each of them with wrinkled skin, long fingers, and pointed teeth and ears.

There were Goblins behind desks writing with quills on parchment and weighing coins on brass scales. We walked to the end of the long, marble hall where there was a very old Goblin that was the only one free.

"Mornin'" Hagrid said, "we're here ter take some money outta the Potters' vault."

"Do you have the key?"

"O' course I do," he dug around in his pockets for a couple of minutes, and then he pulled out the small, golden key.

"**That seems to be in order**."

"**An' there's also a letter here from Professor Dumbledore**," Hagrid said, throwing out his chest. He lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "**It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713**."

"Okay, then," said the Goblin after reading the letter. "Griphook!" Yet another Goblin came up. "He will take you down to the two vaults."

Once Hagrid crammed everything back into his pockets, we followed Griphook through one of the many doors into a long, stone hallway. Harry, Hagrid and I stepped into a cart that Griphook called up, and sped off, underground.

The trip ended after what felt like a very short time. I was having a very good time, like it was a roller coaster. Once Hagrid got out, he had to lean on the wall. He looked very green and sick.

Griphook unlocked the vault door. Once it opened, Harry and I gasped at the dame time. There were about, I don't know, 1,000 Galleons, even more Sickles, and about 50,000 Knuts. I couldn't believe all that money was ours.

"17 Sickles got inter a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle," Hagrid said after Harry and I stuffed some money into a bag. "**Vault 713 now, please, and can we go a little more slowly**?"

"**One speed only**," Griphook said.

We got deeper into the tunnels and. It started to get colder. We finally got down to vault 713, which had no keyhole.

"**Stand back**," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door with a finger, and the door melted away instantly. "Only a Gringotts Goblin can do that. If anyone else tries it, they'll be sucked inside."

"How often do you check the vault, Master Griphook?" I asked politely.

"**About once every ten years**," Griphook said with a nasty grin. Even after reading about that part about a billion times, it still did sound cruel.

I looked at Harry who was trying to see what was in the vault. Hagrid leaned forward and picked up a grubby little sack. He put it in one of his many pockets. I looked back at Harry who had a longing look on his face. It felt weird to know that Harry really wanted to see what was inside the bag. Then I realized I would be feeling even more moments like those. I would feel like that for the next seven years!

"Okay, let's go now," Hagrid said. "**Don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut**."

About half an hour later, we stood in front of Gringotts, trying to get used to the sudden sunlight.

"Might as well go get yer uniforms over at Madam Malkin's," Hagrid said. "Listen, I'm goin' to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up."

I nodded as Harry turned and headed for the sign proclaiming the seamstress' name. I hurried after him.


	5. Ollivander

**AN: I know, I'm taking forever to update. It's just that I'm back at school, and it's fairly new. I really don't have much time to write like I used to, but I refuse to abandon my stories.**

**Here's the chapter where they meet Ollivander. I think you'll find it quite interesting.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Ollivander

Harry and I walked into Madam Malikin's, the robe maker. Madam Malkin, a squat witch with a kindly face, walked up to us. "Hogwarts dears?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied politely.

She led us to the back where a boy with a pale, pointed face and white blonde hair stood on a footstool. Wow, Draco Malfoy! Victoria would be so jealous of me right now. Madam Malkin stood Harry on the stool next to Draco while I sat in a chair and waited.

"Are you Hogwarts, too?" Draco asked.

"Yup!" I said, smiling. "We're totally excited."

"What are your names?"

"Harry and Dani. What's yours?"

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I thought Danny was a boy's name."

"It is," Harry said. "She's being stupid. Her name is Danielle. Our friend thought it was too formal, so he started calling her Dani. It is spelled, 'D-A-N-I'."

"Oh no, you did not just call me stupid, Harry James," I said in mock anger." Well, anyways, I kind of like the name Draco. It means 'Dragon' doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Are you from America?"

"Well, I was born here in England, but I lived in America for ten years of my life."

"Have you got your own brooms?"

"Um, we're first years. We're not allowed to have brooms."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No. And I don't think I'll ever want to. I'm terrified of heights."

"Do you know what House you'll be in?" Draco asked. "I'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family. If I was in Hufflepuff, I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't," I said, anger building up. " Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, kindness, and hard working. I'd much rather be there than in Slytherin, the House You-Know-Who was in. I honestly think I'll be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent."

"You're done," said the lady that was working on Draco's robes. Draco took his robes and walked out of the shop to a lady with white blonde hair. I stepped onto the stool next to Harry. The witch who was working on Draco came up to me and started fitting me for robes.

"What are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?" Harry asked me.

"Those are three of the four Houses of Hogwarts. I told you already about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is the House for the cunning and ambitious. Trust me, you don't want to go there. Did you know that Voldemort was in Slytherin?"

The two witches gasped and shuddered. "Um, sorry," I said. "Anyways, the last House is Gryffindor, the House of the brave."

"You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his green eyes almost glowing. (I still couldn't get over the fact that Harry doesn't have glasses!)

"About fifty years ago."

"Alright dears, you're both done," Madam Malkin said.

We walked out of the store and met Hagrid at Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

After several hours of shopping, Harry and I had all of our supplies except wands. This was what I was looking forward to. I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation. Excitement bubbled in my stomach. We walked into Mr. Ollivander's shop, which was kind of creepy with the dim lighting and cobwebs hanging around. I really hoped there weren't any spiders.

A man with silver hair and eyes walked out of the shadows. "Ah," he said, "I knew I'd see the both of you. I remember when your mother and father were in here like it was yesterday. Right, now, which is your wand hand, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, er, I write with my right hand, sir," Harry said, nervously.

Mr. Ollivander started pulling out all sorts of wands for Harry. The pile of rejects grew larger. Then, Ollivander pulled out a box and said, "Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather." He handed it to Harry, and red and gold sparks shot out of the end.

"Now it's your turn, Ms. Potter," Ollivander said to me. "Which is your wand hand?"

"I write with my left, sir."

"Try this: Hazel, 10 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, good with Charms."

I waved it, and blue and white sparks shot out of the end.

"Well done, well done!" Mr. Ollivander said excitedly. Then he turned away and muttered, "Curious… curious."

"Er, sorry," Harry said," but what's curious?"

"It is curious, Mr. and Miss Potter, because your wands are twins. The phoenix, whose tail feathers you have in your wands, had one other, just one. It is curious that you two should be destined for these wands when their brother gave you both those scars."

Talk about creepy. Then, I heard some taps on the glass. Hagrid was standing outside waving next to a cart with our stuff piled on top and two owls! One was a beautiful snowy owl with amber eyes, and the other one was a black owl gray flecks and amber eyes. "Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said.

* * *

Later on, we were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, having supper. Harry was oddly silent. _How can we be special if we don't know any magic?_ a voice much like Harry's asked in my head. I looked at him, and he clearly had that question written all over his face.

"Yeh all right, Harry, Dani?" Hagrid asked.

"Everyone thinks we're special," Harry said, "but we don't know a thing about magic." I looked away as he said it.

"Yeh'll learn. Every famous witch and wizard started at the very beginnin', just like you two. Yeh'll both have a great time."

Silence covered us for a few minutes before Hagrid pulled out two tickets and handed one two each of us. "These are yer tickets fer yer trip the Hogwarts. Here's some Floo powder fer yer trip back."

Hagrid handed me a small, black drawstring bag. After we finished eating, I hugged Harry and Hagrid and stepped into the emerald green flames with my things and owl. I smiled at them both then shouted, "Hogwarts!"

* * *

**AN: Go on. I dare you to guess what House Dani's going to be in. Also, I need a good name for Dani's owl. Just click that little green button right below this message. You'll feel better if you do**.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey everyone! I had fall break today and tomorrow and it's about 5 pm where I am now. Okay, presenting the Hogwarts Express!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Hogwarts Express

I spent all of August reading all of my textbooks and some extra books. Harry and I always wrote to each other: finding out a little more about each other, wondering what the other was doing, and all that good stuff. I finally told him about my life in America and my adopted family. He, in turn, told me more about the Dursleys. My owl, Nightwing, became one of my best friends. He was actually more than just a pet owl. I didn't know what I would do without him.

On the first of September, I had all of my stuff packed up and ready for the trip here. It sure did sound strange, thinking about it like that, but it was just so no one would be jealous of me staying here.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for me in her study. She and I were supposed to do side-along Apparation onto Platform 9 ¾. Dumbledore had lifted the anti-Apparation charms only in McGonagall's study.

My stuff was obviously already on the platform when I met the professor. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm after she explained where my stuff was. The next second, it was very dark, and it felt as if I was being squeezed through a very tight tube. The next second, we were standing right next to a scarlet engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it.

"Stay with your brother and out of trouble," McGonagall said.

"Yes Minnie," I said. She turned on the spot and vanished with a loud _crack_.

In a couple of minutes, I saw a teenage boy with fiery red hair. Then, two boys a little younger and the same fiery hair came running out of a wall. They looked identical. Right behind them was my brother. He spotted me and ran towards me with his things and Hedwig in tow.

"Want to find a compartment?" I asked after one long hug.

"Love to."

After a minute, we came to an empty compartment. We tried to lift Harry's trunk into it, but it was too heavy for the both of us. I didn't want to use my telekinesis with so many people watching.

"What did you pile into this thing?" I asked.

"Mind if we help?" asked one of the Weasley twins. It was really obvious who they were.

"No, go ahead," Harry and I said in unison. We laughed.

The twins helped us put our trunks in the compartment rack. "Thanks," Harry said as he brushed away his sweaty bangs. The twins did a double take.

"What's that?" asked one twin.

"Are you-," said the other.

"Harry and Danielle-"

"Potter?" they finished at the same time.

"Oh them? I mean yes," Harry and I said.

We got into the compartment, and in a few minutes, we were on our way to Hogwarts!

_What if we're sent back home?_ A voice much like Harry's asked.

"Harry," I said, "we're not going to be sent home. Think of all the accidental magic that you've done! I've done plenty of it before. The one that I clearly remember is when I turned all of Anita's things blue and green. Uncle Tony didn't feed me for three days after that, but it was worth it!"

"I didn't say that, though," Harry said.

I frowned in thought. What could it be? Why would I hear something like that? Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe all this time travel was finally driving me insane.

Nah.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a boy our age with fiery red hair and blue eyes asked. He was very tall for an eleven year old. He had to be Ron!

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said. Yes, I was right.

"I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani," I said. "Harry over there is my twin."

"Are you two _really_ Harry and Danielle Potter?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I really don't remember much. Just a flash of green and cold laughter."

"I remember shrieks that sound like a woman's," I said, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I think it was Mom."

A lot of the first couple of hours on the trip was just like how they were in the book. When Hermione Granger came, with large front teeth, really bushy brown hair, and brown eyes, came, I went with her to help find Neville's toad. I found out from her that Neville had a twin sister named Abigail Longbottom. That was strange. I never remembered Neville having any siblings. Maybe this was for the prophecy. I wouldn't actually know until a few years down the road.

While I was helping, I met a couple of other girls named Lisa Turpin and Mandy Bocklehurst. Lisa had strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes. She was hyper for a lot of the time I was there, and she never frowned except for when I mentioned Voldemort. Mandy had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was quiet. Whenever Lisa and I asked a question, she would pull a book from her trunk and look for the answer there.

When it got darker, I walked back to the compartment Harry and Ron were in. I pulled off the jacket I was wearing over my T-shirt and pulled on my robes. A few minutes later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron, Neville, Abigail, and I walked out onto the platform. The first thing I saw was Hagrid beckoning to the first years.

"Firs' years!" he shouted, "over here!"

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry and I said at the same time.

"All righ' you two?" Hagrid asked us. "Firs' years! We're goin' in the boats. Four ter a boat."

After we all got past the trees, a castle loomed ahead of us. It looked spectacular! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got in one boat. Lisa, Mandy, Abigail, and I piled into another.

After everyone got into a boat, Hagrid yelled, "Forward!"

Nobody spoke. We crossed the silent lake and to a little building built into the shore. I learned during the summer that this was the boathouse. As we climbed the stairs, I couldn't help but glance at the sky. The towers eclipsed the clusters of stars. We crossed the Entrance Courtyard to the Entrance Hall.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud croak. "Oi, er Neville! This yer toad?" Hagrid asked, holding up a toad.

"Trevor!" Neville and Abigail shouted in unison. Neville ran forward and took his toad from Hagrid's hand.

Hagrid knocked on the large oak doors three times.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I kind of ended it at a cliffie, a little bit. I still want all of you to try and guess what House Danielle and Abigail both get in. Also, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I only own Dani and Abby. I don't even own Lisa and Mandy! They were only mentioned once in SS, so I decided to include them in my story. Ciao!**


	7. The Sorting Hat

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to get two chapters up at the same time. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the chapter done in time, so here's chapter 7.**

**_I dedicate this chapter to my best friend. It was her birthday yesterday. Happy Birthday, Kayla!_**

* * *

_Blah _twin speak

Blah J. K. Rowling's work

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat

The doors opened, and Professor McGonagall said, "Follow me."

She led us into a little chamber off the Entrance Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. She continued about how Hogwarts ran and about the Houses and House Points.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes," she finished. She turned and entered the Great Hall.

"So it's true," piped up a voice after the professor left. Harry and I turned to see Draco Malfoy and two thickset boys walk through the crowd. "As they were saying on the train. Harry and Danielle Potter have come to Hogwarts."

As he said that, I heard gasps and people whispering our names.

"Hm," I said, staring at him long and thoughtfully at him. "I can see you are the kind of person who thinks he can get everything he wants and can be a bit of a bully. I'd steer clear of that road if I were you."

Draco stared at me, and then he looked away, thoughtful. I was hoping that he would turn out as a good person, instead of that Lucius Malfoy clone. I didn't know how long that would take, though. Draco could be a pleasant person if he wanted to be.

A wiry sort of boy looked at me and sneered. "How _dare_ you reject his offer?"

This boy didn't look familiar at all. "Who're you?"

"Theodore Nott. If you know what's good for you, you'd join us."

I heard the door opening again. "We're ready for you," Minnie said, walking out of the Great Hall.

I walked next to Abigail into the Great Hall. I thought it was even more magnificent when there were students there. The five tables shone from a recent cleaning. The golden silverware (or would it be goldenware?) gleamed from the candlelight. The candles in question floated lazily above our heads. The ceiling seemed to open to the heavens. The sky was cloudless. I picked out a few constellations that I recognized from my Astronomy book.

We walked up to the teachers' table where a stool and an old, patched, and frayed hat sat. Everyone stared at it, which I knew was the Sorting Hat. The entire Hall silenced. Eventually, the rip of the Hat opened like a mouth, and it sang:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk do any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"I'll kill Fred and George," I heard Ron say from behind me. "They were gong on about wrestling a troll."

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said as she glanced at all of the first years, a sheet of parchment in her hands, "you will put on the Hat to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

She walked up to the stool and put the Hat on. After a few seconds, the Hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff, Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw, and my new friend Mandy became a Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall went down the list, and I watched Abigail as she was sorted into Ravenclaw while her twin, Neville, went into Gryffindor. Eventually, Draco's turn came, and he swaggered up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

My stomach felt uncomfortable. I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach. Which house would I be in?

The Hat sat on his head for a full minute, and then it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" I watched as he walked to the Slytherin table, but he didn't look very smug. He actually looked unhappy as he sat down between Crabbe and Goyle.

Now it felt like the butterflies were partying in my stomach. My hands were shaking.

After a few more minutes and people, it was finally my turn. Minnie shouted out, "Potter, Danielle!"

"The Danielle Potter?" several people asked.

I walked up to the stool and put the Hat on, which fell right over my eyes. "_A little more difficult than the Malfoy boy, eh, Miss Potter? I see wit, intelligence, kindness, loyalty, and a little bit of bravery and cunning. You want to save your brother from an early death, ambitious! You have bravery to do what's right. It and the ambition are not very strong, so the real question is Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_"

_Put me somewhere that I'll be useful, _I thought.

"_Okay then_," the Hat told me, "_better be_, RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped the loudest as I walked over to their table, our table, with a huge smile on my face. The butterflies were fading. I sat down between Mandy and a First year boy named Alex Moon. Professor McGonagall called Harry up, and I could feel his nervousness from here.

* * *

[Harry's POV]

I watched as Dani walked happily to the Ravenclaw table. It was almost as if I could feel her happiness. Then, Professor McGonagall called my name, and I stepped up to the stool, my heart pounding, and felt the Hat slide over my head.

"_Hm,"_ said a voice in my ear, "_just about as difficult as your sister."_

_Please put me in Ravenclaw,_ I thought.

"_You wouldn't really do well in Ravenclaw. You're not as quick witted as your sister. There's cunning there, and a thirst to prove you as one of the twins that defeated You-Know-Who. There's also a large amount of bravery, but where to put you?"_

_Not Slytherin!_ I thought with all my might. I didn't want to be in the same House as the killer of our parents was in.

"_Are you sure?"_ the Hat asked. "_Well if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

I smiled with happiness. I walked over to the Gryffindor table where Fred, George, and Percy welcomed me. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Dani smiling, too. She gave me double thumbs up, and I returned it.

* * *

[Dani's POV]

A girl with dark skin, hair, and eyes was sitting across from me. She was staring at something. I turned and followed her gaze. She looked like she was locked in a staring contest with another girl who looked very similar to her at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, the twin across from me started laughing.

I felt my eyebrows arch. What were they doing?

It was then that the girl took notice of me. "I'm Padma Patil. You're Danielle Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said. "I am."

"Are you wondering what I was doing?" Actually, I was! She had to have seen my confused look. "My twin, Parvati, and I were talking to each other by thinking. Have you done that before?"

"Um." Actually, at the thought of it, I had heard Harry's voice when he'd never spoken. Maybe that was it! "Yeah, by accident."

"All you have to do is focus on Harry and think about what you want to say."

I closed my eyes and focused on the image of my twin. _ Hey_,_ Harry, _I thought, _can you hear me?_

_Yeah, _he thought back. _A girl named Parvati Patil told me that she and her twin could think to each other._

_Her twin, Padma, just told me, _I thought as Lisa Turpin sat down next to Padma.

_Now we can talk to each other more often, _Harry thought as Ron sat down next to him.

After Harry finished thinking that, Albus Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down again. Then, right before my eyes, food appeared, some of the most delicious food I've ever seen! And the smell! Yum! I piled some pork chops on my plate and started eating. I was starving after not eating much on the train. I watched the ghosts fly around as I ate the delicious food. Eventually, my eyes found the teachers' table, and I looked at Professor Quirrell, who wore a maroon turban. He was talking to Professor Snape. As I looked at him, who was staring right back at me, pain flared up on the left side of my forehead. I winced and clapped a hand to my scar.

"Are you all right, Danielle?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah," I said. _Harry, did you feel that? _I asked.

_Yeah, _he answered. _I wonder why Snape looking at you would do that?_

_I don't know,_ I lied. I couldn't tell him about Quirrell!

After the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. The entire Hall fell silent again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you: First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden. Also, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

"Now, off to bed!" Dumbledore finished.

"Ravenclaw First years! This way!" a voice shouted. A dark haired older girl stood calling out to us First years. Mandy, Lisa, and I followed her and some other First years. "My name is Penelope Clearwater. I'm going to lead you up to Ravenclaw Tower, which is behind several secret passages. Follow me!"

We walked up four to the fourth floor of the Grand Staircase then through a secret door behind a portrait of Ulrich, a famous German Potions Master. Penelope led us up another flight of stairs, and then to a door with just a knocker shaped like an eagle. Penelope knocked on the door, and a musical voice called out, "Feed me, I grow bigger. Water me, and I die. What am I?"

"Whenever you want to enter Ravenclaw Tower," Penelope said, "you have to answer a riddle." She turned the door. "You are a fire."

The door opened to a large, airy room with blue walls, a dark blue ceiling, and royal blue couches and chairs by a fireplace. The room was circular. Large windows covered the walls. I was sure that in day light, I would be able to see almost all of the grounds. A large statue of a woman stood between the doors leading upstairs.

"The girls' dorms are upstairs on the left. Boys are on the right. Now off to bed!"

My dorm mates and I walked up the stairs on the left until we saw a door that said 'First Years'. Five four-poster beds with blue curtains stood as though they were waiting for us. We changed into our nightclothes and climbed into our beds. We whispered goodnight to each other and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The First Week

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's taking me at least a month to type these up, but bear with me. Semester exams start tomorrow, and I have had a lot to do. Also, this chapter took me a long time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will come along before Christmas and New Year's Day. Anyways, Merry/Happy Christmas, Hanukah, or Kwanzaa everyone!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!**

_Blah _twin speak/ letter

Blah JKR's work

Chapter Eight: The First Week

"Did you see them?"

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"They're the black-haired twins"

Those were some of the words that Harry and I heard on our way down to the Great Hall. _This is really starting to annoy me, _I thought to my brother.

_It's strange that one day you're avoided at all costs and the next you're praised for something you can't remember, _Harry thought back.

Strange. My friends all knew that I didn't like the attention, so I always had one of them right next to me. I didn't work well at meals, and people from each House tried to get a glimpse of the "Twins-Who-Lived".

Eventually, I got so annoyed that I shouted across the Hall, "Honestly! Didn't your mother ever say that it's impolite to stare?"

Draco had kept to himself and walked about the castle alone. Instead of him bullying people, some Slytherin named Theodore Nott took his place in the books. Crabbe and Goyle even went around with him everywhere he went! I hope it didn't change things too much.

The classes are a different matter. Transfiguration was challenging, and I had to really focus to change my match into a needle, but I liked the challenge. We had the class with the Gryffindors, so I helped Harry with his match.

Charms is a bit more fun, and we had that with the Slytherins. Flitwick smiled at me when he called my name on the roster. He and I had grown pretty close during the summer.

Defense was horrible and boring. Plus, the whole room stank of garlic. I had that on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons

History of Magic was boring. I like history, but not the way Professor Binns teaches it. He really does sound like an old vacuum. I promise that this would have been a lot more interesting in the hands of another teacher. I didn't complain and took my notes like every other Ravenclaw in there.

Potions really had me interested when I read the books during the summer. Thursday morning was double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. The room was really dark and cold compared to the rest of the warm castle. Note to self: bring cloak during the winter. I could almost feel the air, which smelled of several different things, both good and bad. Professor Snape took a roll call like Professor Flitwick had and stopped on me name as well.

"Danielle Potter," he said with a strange look in his eyes. "One of our new… celebrities." The way he dragged that our really got on my nerves.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class, so I hardly expect you to think this is magic. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

All of my Ravenclaw classmates looked ready to prove they weren't dunderheads. The Hufflepuffs looked ready to put their hard-working skills to use.

"Potter!" Snape shouted suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Come on, you can do this!_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered from my textbook. "You would get a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death."

"Looks like someone **actually** opened a book this summer," Snape said, sneering. That look was back in his eye. Was it one of longing? "Brocklehurst! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Mandy though for a moment, and then answered, "In the stomach of a goat."

"Bones! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Er," Susan said, thinking. "They're the same, and they're also called aconite."

As the lesson went on, Snape walked around criticizing everyone, but I noticed that he didn't criticize me as much. I worked with Abigail on a cure for boils. Abby looked extremely nervous as Snape walked behind her. I bet she was thinking to Neville about Snape to warn him.

An hour later, our lesson ended, and we all walked back up the stairs and into the Viaduct Entrance (**1**). We walked into the Great Hall together and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. After lunch, we headed to the Herbology Greenhouses. Some of the Gryffindors were there, including Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

"How was Potions?" Harry asked.

"You had better watch out, because I don't think Snape likes Gryffindors." At that moment, the greenhouse door opened. The lesson passed by without much happening. Soon, it was dinnertime. Afterwards, Lisa, Mandy, Abby, and I walked up to Ravenclaw Tower together.

The next morning, I saw Nightwing flying down with a letter in his beak. He flew onto the table and put the paper down on my plate. He ate a strip of my bacon and drank some of my orange juice. I stroked his black feathers as he nibbled my ear. I opened the letter and saw that it was from Hagrid.

_Dear Danny _(**2**)_,_

_I know you and Harry get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Night Wing _(**3**)_._

_Hagrid_

I wrote my acceptance and sent it back with Nightwing. I suddenly remembered. _Harry! _I thought. _Be sure you remember what I told you about the Potions questions!_

Okay!

Today was going to be a boring day. I had History of Magic and Defense this morning. After breakfast, my roommates and I walked to the Defense room. On Tuesday, I had felt a slight pain in my scar as soon I had walked into the room. The same thing happened this time. I didn't care about the strong smell of garlic: I wanted the two-faced fake out of here!

I was so glad when class was over that I practically ran out of the room. A few seconds after I stopped, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. I looked over my shoulder and saw Abby, Mandy, and Lisa, who had her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Dani?" Mandy asked.

"I… yeah," I said. "It must just be the smell of garlic." That was a lie, even though the garlic smell was horrible. "Come on. Let's go to History."

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

A few hours later, after my friends and I had lunch, we walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Once we got there, I knocked on the door. I heard something scrabbling at the door and a voice. "Back, Fang! One minute!" A few second later, the door opened, and a large, hairy face poked out. "Hullo, Dani!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Harry and Ron are already here."

Lisa, Abby, Mandy, and I walked in and sat down in Hagrid's large chair.

"Hagrid, I still think Snape hates me," Harry said.

"Did you answer all of his questions right?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid said. "Why would Professor Snape hate you?"

_If you think that's weird, _I thought to Harry, _listen to this: Every time I get near Professor Quirrell, my scar hurts, but it's faint._

_Are you sure it isn't the smell of garlic?_ Harry asked. I nodded my head. _Dani, come here and look at this!_ I walked over, and my eyes widened. It was the article about the Gringotts break-in.

"Hagrid, this was on our birthday, the day you took us to Diagon Alley!" I said. "They must have been right behind us because it says here 'nothing was stolen'." We talked about the subject for a half hour. For the rest of the afternoon, we talked about Potions and Quidditch. I could feel Harry's curiosity mounting through our link.

**AN- (1)- The Viaduct Entrance is in the two newest Harry Potter video games.**

**(2)- Hagrid doesn't know how to spell Dani's nickname.**

**(3)- He doesn't know how to spell Dani's owl's name either.**

**Hope all of you liked the chapter! Merry/Happy Christmas again!**


	9. A Flying Lesson

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year's! I think this chapter is longer than the others so far. After you're done reading this chapter, tell me what you think about it.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Flying Lesson

Flying lessons would start up the second week of the semester. I always felt my heart pound violently whenever I thought about flying. I never knew if it was from excitement or nervousness. I guessed it was a combination of both. I whenever I was even six feet in the air, I would feel my palms sweating and my stomach twisting. On the notice board, I saw that **all **of the Houses would be going to the lesson on Thursday. When Thursday finally arrived, I could hardly contain my excitement and nerves, and when I got nervous, I always tended to babble.

I kept going on and on and on and on until a Third Year threatened to curse me. That did the trick.

My friends didn't share my enthusiasm, though. Abby explained that she was nearly as clumsy as Neville, so she was also never allowed on a broom. Lisa grew up with a wizard father, so she got to fly often. Mandy had never been fond of heights. I could tell that Harry didn't really like the idea of his feet parting ways with the ground

"I just know I'll make a fool of myself in front of Nott," he had said. "I just know it."

"Trust me, you won't," I had said in return. "Don't worry about it, you'll do just fine."

* * *

On Thursday morning, I walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco sat with two other Slytherin First Years sat. "Hi, Draco," I said.

"Hello, Danielle," he said. I sat down next to the boy in front of him. "This is Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Daphne, this is Danielle Potter."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "So, Draco, are you excited about today?"

"I am, as are Blaise and Daphne."

"I was thinking that maybe we could be friends," I said as I walked my hand over to Draco's plate.

"Well, it's a possibility."

"McGonagall has always gone on about how I should have friends in other Houses, so I thought I could be friends with you, Daphne, and Blaise." I was just about ready to go for my prey.

"Well, I guess we could try it out," Draco said. At that moment, I snatched a piece of toast from his plate. "Hey!"

"Hi!" I said, waving.

"You aren't like any Ravenclaw my mother told me about, Danielle," Daphne said. "She said that Ravenclaws are know-it-alls that are anti-social."

"Well, she's wrong about this Ravenclaw," I said.

At 3:30 that afternoon, the seven of us walked out onto the grounds together. Draco was telling us everything he knew about flying. He even threw in the story about how he evaded a helicopter. He could never stop going on about how good he was.

When I saw Harry and Ron walking together, I walked over and said in a totally fake British accent, "Jolly good weather we have today, don't we, my dear brother?" Ron burst out laughing, and we had to stop for a few moments because he was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Even Harry chuckled a few times.

"That is not how we speak," Harry said, after he stopped laughing.

"I'm trying my best!" I said.

When we finally got to the lawn, I saw the rest of the Slytherins and all of the Hufflepuffs already there. Draco, Daphne, and Blaise joined their classmates. I looked for Abby, Lisa, and Mandy. I finally found them and an open broom between Lisa and Terry Boot.

Madam Hooch, a woman with spiky gray hair and yellow eyes, arrived. "Well," she said, "what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Wow. Someone sure seemed in a hurry. "Stick out your right hand over your broomstick and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom flew to his hand on his first try. Mine jumped at my second. Mandy's only came up halfway. Lisa's jumped when mine did. Abby's just rolled some.

After Madam Hooch showed us how to hold our brooms (correcting Zechariahs Smith and Draco), she said, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"

By then, Neville pushed off really hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips. Oh no! I watched Neville shoot up like a cork. I chanced a look at Abby and saw that her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth wide open. Her face was white, and her palms were shaking.

I looked up again and saw Neville falling. I concentrated as hard as I could and used my powers to try to stop him, but I wasn't fast enough. I heard a loud _THUD_ and saw Neville laying there, his face white as paper and his eyes wide. Abby hurried to him, Madam Hooch right after her. The two helped Neville up, and I heard Madam Hooch saying something about the hospital wing.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those broom where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco pick up Neville's Remembrall. "Hey Draco," I shouted. "That's Neville's. I'll return it to him for you." I held out my hand.

"I think I'll keep it, Danielle. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." _What?_ Was he really doing that?

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry said, walking towards Draco.

Draco got on his broom and took off. Harry got on his and shot after Draco. Boys! I would never understand them! I reluctantly got on my own broom and flew up to my brother. Wow, the view from up here was absolutely **wonderful**! It felt perfect floating there. A breeze tickled my cheek. Just had to remember not to look down. I could hear Harry's nervous thoughts about flying, but soon, I could feel him groing more confident.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "Why don't we have a race? Winner gets to do what he or she wants to with the Remembrall."

"Sounds fair enough," Harry said. "We should have a judge."

"Blaise Zabini from Slytherin," Draco suggested.

"No," I said. "It only makes sense that someone from Hufflepuff should judge. I think it should be Hannah Abbott."

"Sounds fair," Harry said. "Let's say that the course will be to the lake and back here."

I lowered a little bit. "Hey Hannah! You're going to be our judge for us. Okay?"

"Okay. On your marks, get set, go!" I flattened myself to the broom and flew as fast as I could to the lake. I raised myself a little bit so that I flew next to my twin and above the trees. Draco flew right behind us, a scowl on his face. When we got to the edge of the lake, I stopped and turned around in the opposite direction and past Draco.

Harry was in front of me slightly, so I leaned forward some more. I saw Harry's broom jerk out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Draco holding onto my brother's broom. I couldn't believe him! I thought he was different! "Cheater!" I shouted at him. Draco looked at me for a second then let go of Harry's broom.

Harry and I raced to Hannah. When we passed her, she shouted, "Harry and Dani Potter tie!" Harry and I got off our brooms as all of the Houses minus Slytherin cheered and crowded around us.

"HARRY AND DANIELLE POTTER!" a voice that sounded oddly like McGonagall's shouted. I turned around and saw Professors Flitwick and McGonagall running towards us, but Flitwick was trying to catch up.

"**Never**- in all my time at Hogwarts-" Professor McGonagall said. Flitwick just stared at me, his face white. The look he gave me had me terrified that I would be thrown out, even what I knew what would happen.

"Malfoy stole-"

"Be quiet Mr. Moon-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough!" both professors shouted. "Potters?"

Harry and I walked side-by-side behind Flitwick and McGonagall as we walked to the castle.

_I __**know **__we're going to get expelled, _Harry thought.

_I don't think they'd do that, _I reassured him.

"You heard what Madam Hooch said," Harry protested.

_And I'm telling you that the worst they'll do to us is give us about a month's worth of detentions,_ I thought.

"Maybe you're right," Harry said. His green eyes looked hopeful.

"Well, I am a Ravenclaw."

At that moment, Flitwick led me one way and Professor McGonagall and Harry walked another. We climbed via the Grand Staircase up to the fifth floor. We stopped outside a classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Burbage, do you mind if I borrow Mr. Chang?"

A dark-haired Fifth Year walked out who I presumed was Cho Chang's brother. I'd never known she had a brother.

"Miss Potter, this is Artemis Chang (**1**)," Flitwick said as we walked into a classroom where Harry, Oliver Wood, and Professor McGonagall stood.

"Mr. Chang, I think we found you a seeker. I know you said your sister was pretty good, but Minerva and I saw these two racing Draco Malfoy. They were both fantastic!"

"Was that your first time on a broomstick?" McGonagall asked us. Harry and I nodded.

"Have either of you of you seen a Quidditch match?" Wood asked. He was smiling widely, and his eyes were bright. His smile reminded me of the Joker's.

"Wood is captain of the Gryffindor team," McGonagall explained. "Chang is Ravenclaw's."

"They're just the right build for Seekers," Chang said. He and wood walked around us. Flitwick and Artemis made arrangements for me while McGonagall and Wood jabbered on about how good Harry would be.

_I didn't expect this at all,_ Harry thought.

_You're not the only one._

* * *

"You got rewarded for breaking the rules?" Mandy asked. It was suppertime, and we were obviously discussing what happened today.

"Aw, who cares?" Lisa asked. "Every Ravenclaw **knows** we need a good Seeker to even have a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup. Dani's the obvious choice."

"I'm still amazed they're letting a couple of first years play," Abby said.

"Me too," I said. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Chang wants to keep me a secret." They all nodded.

At that moment, Draco came over to our table and sat down in front of me. "Listen, Danielle, I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior today. I also wanted to give you this." He held out his hand. In it was Neville's Remembrall. "You and Potter beat me fair and square, so now it's yours."

"Well, thanks Draco," I said. "Do you always have to apologize so formally like that? A simple 'I'm sorry' would have been okay."

Draco looked at the ground and mumbled something that sounded like "my father". If I wanted to stop Draco from becoming a Lucius clone, I would have to try harder.

* * *

**(1)- Artemis can be used as a boy's or a girl's name like Artemis Fowl says in ****The Eternity Code****.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. A Halloween to Remember

**I'm proud to say that I'll now be updating more often. Yay for you! I'm also proud to say that this story is now at least halfway completely through. I now present to you chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Halloween to Remember

I could hardly believe that it had already been two months since the semester began. I had been reading all I could about Quidditch, practicing, doing my homework, and trying to get close to Draco.

Quidditch practice has been fun. The best part was always when I was in the air and when Cho Chang wasn't giving me the death glare. She was most likely jealous that all she got to be was the reserve Seeker. She has been getting on everyone's nerves. Artemis threatened to take her off the team if she wouldn't quit.

Like I said, I could hardly believe it when I woke up on Halloween morning to the smell of pumpkin pie.

Today was Wednesday, which meant it was Herbology with the Slytherins today followed by Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Abby, Lisa, Mandy, and I worked at our table, tending the plants. Lisa was telling us about the rumors she's heard about charmed skeletons performing tonight at the Halloween feast.

_Ron and Hermione Granger are paired up in Charms today,_ Harry thought. _I can't tell who's angrier._

_That's bound to be an interesting lesson,_ I thought. I thought about the past conversations Hermione and I have had. She was always going on and on about how much she hates Ron.

All of a sudden, a hand waved in front of my eyes. "Earth to Dani," Mandy's voice said. I jumped and accidentally knocked over our watering can. Woops!

"About time," Abby said.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Just thinking." I picked up the watering can and filled up at the sink. Once I got back to our table, I put the watering as close to the middle of the table as I could. "Sorry about that."

After Herbology, we walked back up to the castle and into the nearest girls' bathroom. When we got in, I heard some sniffles from the middle stall.

"Hermione?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" a voice whined. "Just leave me alone!"

I looked over at the Hufflepuff First Years, and they just shrugged. My friends and I washed up and walked as quickly as we could to Transfiguration.

_Hermione's in the one of the girls' bathrooms, crying,_ I thought.

_Ron had offended her in Charms today,_ Harry responded.

She never turned up during the lesson. I never saw her at lunch or in the hallways or in the library. When it got time for the feast, Hermione never showed up in the crowd on the way to the Great Hall.

_I'm going to see if I can convince her to come out,_ I thought.

_Good luck._

I walked to the girls' bathroom, and sure enough, Hermione was still sniffling.

"Hermione," I said, "I heard about what happened in Charms today. Ron was extremely rude."

"Please leave me alone!" Hermione shouted.

"I think he was jealous of you."

"Of what? Having no friends? He can take it!"

"No, he wasn't jealous of that. He's jealous of you because he wants to be smart like you."

"Please leave me alone!"

_Dani! _Harry shouted. I winced as it gave me a headache. _Quirrell says a troll got loose in the dungeons._

_Oh snap! That's not good!_

_Ron and I are trying to find you._

_Don't! Hermione and I can take care of our selves. You keep forgetting that she and I are really smart. I'm going to take her to my common room._

_What!? You can't take her there!_

_Well, it's safer than letting her wander alone!_ "Hermione, there's a troll loose! I'm taking you to my common room. Before you argue, do you agree with me when I say we're safer together?"

Hermione walked out of one of the middle stall, her eyes red and puffy. I grabbed her hand and ran out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, the troll was right in front of us! I turned and ran into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it with a spell. I heard a huge BANG and saw the door shake.

_Harry!_ I felt myself shaking and my face turning white. The door got destroyed, and the troll walked in. EW! It smells **horrible**! Its head was small, and its ears were huge. It had on what looked like a filthy vest and pants. Its arms were long, and one was dragging an enormous club. Its legs looked like green tree trunks.

Hermione pulled on my hand and led me into a stall. We both ducked, and I heard wood breaking. I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and I saw stars. I opened my eyes and saw the troll about to swing its club. I put my hand up and closed my eyes.

The next second, I heard a rebound and felt myself weaken a lot. I turned around and saw a large sky blue and purple shield. Was this some kind of wand less Protego? Or did it have something to do with my power?

"Hermione, Dani, MOVE!" a familiar voice shouted. I heard clanking and saw the troll turn and look at Harry and Ron. I walked towards my brother.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron shouted, hitting the troll in the shoulder with a pipe. As it lumbered to Ron, Harry ran to us and tried to get Hermione to move. I started feeling even weaker. I shoved Hermione into Harry as the troll looked around confused. I finally set its sights on Ron.

Harry jumped onto its back and stuck his wand up its nose, on accident of course. I covered my ears as the troll screamed. Ron lifted his wand and shouted "**Wingardium Leviosa!**" The club flew out of the troll's hand. It floated up, turned over, and fell on the troll's head. It stumbled for a few steps, and then fell on its face. Harry stood up shakily.

"Is it- dead?" Hermione asked after a long silence.

"Don't think so," Harry said. "Just knocked out." He bent down and pulled hi wand out of the troll's nose. "Urgh! Troll bogies." He wiped it off on the troll's pants.

I felt myself weakening, so I backed up until my back hit the wall. I slid down as darkness gathered at the edge of my vision. Harry noticed this.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Harry asked. I shook my head. I vaguely heard footsteps and Professor McGonagall's gasp. My vision turned black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I noticed three things in particular. First, I saw that it was dark. Second, I wasn't in Ravenclaw Tower. The third thing I noticed was something was around my head.

_Are you feeling any better?_ A familiar voice asked.

_What are you doing up? What happened?_

_Our Astronomy lesson is going on right now. Don't worry. Abby's getting your homework for you. Apparently, something hit you, and you… passed out right before McGonagall awarded all of us except Hermione five House points._

At that moment, someone walked in the hospital wing. "Oh good, you're awake." I think it was Madam Pomfrey that said that. "At the rate you're going, you should be clear to go on Friday. I suppose you're hungry." I nodded. "Floppy!"

"Yes, mistress?" Floppy asked. I had met him once before in the kitchens before the school year started.

"Miss Potter wants a midnight snack. See what you can do for her."

He snapped his fingers and was gone in a flash. A few moments later, he Apparated with a tray of food and a jug and goblet in his hands. On the tray was shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, gravy, some carrots, and pumpkin pie. The food was delicious.

"Thank you, Floppy," I said. Floppy bowed, his ears almost touching the ground. After I was done, he took the dishes away. I suddenly felt exhausted. I leaned back and pulled up the covers. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

* * *

**AN- Hope all of you liked the chapter! Don't forget to leave comments and questions if you want to. I'll try to have the next one up soon.**


	11. My First Quidditch Match

**Hey everyone! Yeah, it's snowing where I am (not going to say where), so school's out… again.**

Chapter Eleven: My first Quidditch Match

When I woke up the next morning, I had to close my eyes for a few seconds. It was so bright! I wondered why for a few seconds. Then I remembered: troll, Halloween, troll, club, troll, house elf, and troll were just a few things that came to my mind.

_What time is it?_ I asked.

_It's 10:00 right now,_ Harry thought. _I'll come visit you during lunch._

_Okay._

_How do you think the troll got in?_

_Someone might have let it in as a distraction to get passed the three-headed dog on the third floor._

_Is that what's on the third floor?_

_Yeah. I was wandering around the castle when I opened a door. Inside, there was a giant three-headed dog. It was standing on a trap door. It must be guarding something. _Of course, I hadn't been wandering around the school, but I had to tell my twin how I knew it was there.

_I think it was Snape, _Harry thought. _I saw him limping today. I think he got bitten by the dog._

_And I say it wasn't Snape. Looks can be deceiving._

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey walked in from her office carrying a tray. She set it on my bedside table. "Now, as long as don't stress something, you may leave tomorrow. Make sure you get to bed early after that."

I picked up the tray and put it on my lap and started eating. After I was done, I picked up the tray and set it back on my bedside table. I then noticed that someone had brought my Astronomy homework while I was sleeping. I started on it right away.

As I wrote the last sentence, I heard the double doors open. I looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking to my bed. Hermione hugged me.

"Danielle, you could have possibly saved my life!" she said. "Thank you for talking to me. It helped a lot."

"Um, you're welcome," I said. She and I started a huge discussion about our favorite subjects and our least favorite. Well, it was as big as it could get when we had Harry and Ron in the same room. Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione and I stopped talking.

"Danielle, I heard you're Seeker for Ravenclaw!"

"SHH!" I said. "Not so loud! Artemis wants me to be a secret. You know how long things stay secret, right? Where did you hear it from?"

"Harry."

"Well, be sure you don't tell anyone. I hate being talked about 24/7.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left soon after that. Mandy, Abby, and Lisa walked in next, Mandy carrying some books. She set them on my bedside table. "You only missed Herbology, Potions, and Astronomy. Here's your Potions and Herbology stuff."

"Thanks, Mandy," I said. "I'll get started right away."

"Oh, and Draco gave me this." She held something in her hand. I took it from her and opened it. It was a get well soon card with a green and blue pattern. He, Blaise, and Daphne signed it. How sweet! I guess I was actually changing him for the better, I hope.

The day passed without much happening. I read a little out of my Bible since it was All Saints' Day. The next day was Friday, the day I would finally get out. I met up with Abby, Mandy and Lisa.

* * *

After lunch, the four of us, plus Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked down to Hagrid's hut. It was pretty cramped in there with eight of us, so we decided to go outside and sit by the lake.

Harry, Ron, Lisa, and Hagrid got into a talk about Quidditch. Then it turned into a debate between Lisa and Ron on which House would win the Quidditch Cup this year.

_This could take a while,_ I thought. _When Lisa gets started up, it takes a while to calm her down._

I heard Harry snort.

* * *

November passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was the morning of Harry's first Quidditch game, which was on the third Saturday of the month. It passed exactly like it had in the book except that I convinced the trio that Snape didn't do it.

Soon, it was the first Saturday of December. I woke up early that day, worrying. What if we lost against the Slytherins? So much rested on me. I started getting even more nervous than I was already. What if Quirrel tried to interfere with my broom? What if I fell off?

All of that ran through my head as I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I picked up my fork and picked at my eggs.

"Come on, Dani," I heard Abby say. "You need to eat something if you're going to play. We don't need you passing out in the middle of the game."

I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out of it.

When it was 10:30, I walked out and headed through the thick snow to the Quidditch Pitch. I pulled my blue Quidditch robes over my head once I got o the changing rooms.

"Okay team," Artemis said once we were all together. "There is no reason why we shouldn't win. We have a great Keeper, three fantastic Chasers, an incredible Seeker, and two kick-butt Beaters."

I giggled a little at that. We all stood up and put a hand in the center of the circle we formed. "Ravenclaw!" we all shouted.

We walked outside with our brooms over our shoulders. I saw the Slytherin team walking to the middle of the field.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said. Chang and Marcus Flint shook hands, but it looked more like Flint trying to crush Chang's hand. "Now I want a nice, fair game from all of you."

I looked at the Ravenclaw stands and saw a huge blue and silver banner with an eagle on it. Mandy definitely had a hand in making for sure.

"Mount your brooms."

I climbed onto my Nimbus. I heard the sound of a whistle, so I kicked off hard. I felt the familiar sensation of feeling free, like I did the first time I flew in September.

"The Quaffle is taken by Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey. Pucey flies to Ravenclaw goal posts and – ouch! – gets hit by a Bludger sent by Ravenclaw Captain Artemis Chang. Jeremy Stretten takes the Quaffle, dodges both Bludgers, dodges Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint, and Slytherin scores!"

I heard boos from ¾'s of the stadium and loud cheers from the Slytherin stands. I started looking around the snowy Quidditch Pitch for any sign of the Snitch. I saw a flash of gold, but it was just Roger Davies's watch. I flew around the pitch in the falling snow, trying to ignore my fear of heights.

"Pucey scores! 20-10 to Slytherin!"

I tried not to worry too much over a ten-point difference. It was only the beginning of the game. I focused again on looking for the Snitch.

I saw a bunch of silver. I focused on it. It was Dumbledore's beard. If Quirrel tried anything in this match, Dumbledore would fix everything.

I started searching for the Snitch again.

"Ravenclaw's going to have to move faster if they want to score some goals. 50-30 Slytherin!"

There it was! The Snitch! I zoomed after it, flattening myself to my broom. Terrence Higgs was right behind me.

"Looks like Danielle Potter has caught sight of the Snitch! Higgs is close behind, but Dani has the advantage here, what with her size and that marvelous Nimbus 2000. Just look at it's handle-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor. Stretten passes to Davies, Boe, back to Davies. Davies shoots and – HE SCORES! 50-40 to Slytherin."

I heard a whistling. I turned and saw a large black ball heading right towards me. I dove a little bit, and it whistled over my head. I could reach the Snitch now. I reached out my left hand. I grabbed the tiny golden ball right out of the sky. I stopped my broom and waved the Snitch over my head.

"RAVENCLAW WINS! 190-50! This is Lee Jordan, signing off."

The other six players flew to me, whooping and yelling. We huddled together as I hugged each of the guys.

We flew back to the ground where all of the Ravenclaws stood cheering. Harry, Lisa, Abby, and Mandy stood at the front of the crowd.

_Good job, Dani,_ Harry thought excitedly. _You might probably beat me when we play each other._

_No way! _I shouted mentally. _There is no way you can beat pure skill like this!_

_We are so going to beat you at the end of the year._

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"You're on!"

There was a party that night in Ravenclaw Tower. It was so much fun! The only bad part of it was Cho glaring at me the whole time, even when I offered her the Seeker spot next game! What did Harry ever see in her?

Later, when I was up in bed, I thought about Nicolas Flamel and how soon the adventure with the Sorcerer's Stone was.

**A/N- Okay, so tell me how you liked this chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter, and I'm just wondering how many people are reading this. So, even if you aren't a member of , just review! I like hearing your theories.**


	12. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Hey, guys! I know it's been about two months, but I've been busy. How's about I make you all a deal: I update every other weekend, and you keep sending me good reviews. Non-members, you can review, too!**

Chapter Twelve: Christmas at Hogwarts

The rest of the semester passed without much happening. Theodore Nott got upset that Slytherin lost twice already, so he took it out on Harry and me by trying to prank us. The Weasley twins always managed to protect us.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mandy, and I were looking in the library for Nicolas Flamel. I kind of knew where to look, but I couldn't tell them. Not yet anyways. If we find Flamel before Harry finds the Mirror of Erised, then Harry won't for looking in the library at night, and then he won't know how to use the mirror when he's supposed to fight Quirrel. I don't know what to do if I tell them, so I'll wait until after Christmas Break.

* * *

Soon, before I knew it, it was finally Christmas Break. I had asked Professor Flitwick if I could stay in Gryffindor Tower until the next semester started. He said that it was okay and gave me a password to use.

I had the girls' dorm all to myself. It was kind of lonely, but at least I was in the same common room as my brother.

I woke up early on Christmas morning, which surprised me: I don't normally wake up early on Christmas. There was a small pile of presents on the end of my bed. I opened the first one, which was from Harry – it was a plush eagle. It was so fluffy and soft!

The next one was from Hagrid. It was a roughly cut flute. Maybe I should learn how to play it before the end of the school year.

The next one was a blue sweater and some homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley. I tried a piece of the fudge. It was so delicious!

The next was from Abby, who had gotten me _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings_. That was a book that I had wanted to read.

Mandy and Lisa had put their money together and gotten me a large box of my favorite candy and some other candy that I hadn't eaten yet.

Hermione had gotten me a blue journal. It had _DP_ on the cover printed in curly letters.

I decided then that I should go wake up Harry and Ron. Wait a second. Where did that box come from? It was a small white jewelry box underneath all of the wrapping paper. I picked it up. There was a note taped to the box. I opened it. It said:

_Your mother left this in my possession_

_before she died. It's time it was  
_

_returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A very merry Christmas to you._

I opened the small box. What was it that Lily left to Dumbledore? Inside the box, there was a necklace with a black string and a silver crescent moon-shaped pendant.

I walked down the stairs into the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there, so I wandered up the boys' stairs and opened their dorm door. Ron was sitting on his bed, staring at something. I followed his gaze until I saw a disembodied head. I gasped and dropped the box holding the necklace. I stared.

"It _is_! Look down!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked down at his invisible feet. He walked over to the mirror as I picked up my box. Harry pulled the cloak over his head and completely disappeared.

"Wow!" I said. "That has got to be an invisibility cloak. I've only read about those in books!" That was completely true.

Harry pulled the cloak off and put it in his trunk. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and read it aloud. Harry stared off into space. I could feel his curiosity at who had sent the cloak.

"Hey, look what I got," I said. I held out the box. "There was a note that said this was Mom's. Who had them?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

I picked up the necklace by the pendant. It disappeared when I touched it. Not only that, but my hand, too. I let it go. It and my hand instantly reappeared.

"Let me try that," Ron said, picking up the necklace. Nothing happened when he touched the pendant.

Fred and George came in wearing dark blue sweaters that had their first initials on them.

"Happy Christmas!" they said in unison.

"_Merry_ Christmas!" I said. "You don't know how weird 'Happy Christmas' sounds."

"'Merry Christmas' sounds even weirder," George said. "Do you have a Weasley jumper?"

"You mean sweater? Yeah! Let me go get it!"

I walked out of the room and walked to the girls' dorm. I picked up my blue sweater and put in on over my nightshirt. I ran back to the boys' dorm. Fred and George were forcing Percy's sweater over his head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today either," one of the twins said. "Christmas is a time for family."

Lunch was marvelous! I sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and the Weasleys. There was a fat, roast turkey; tons of potatoes; tons of peas; and lots and lots of other things that I didn't know the name of.

There were party favors galore! I pulled five of them at the same time. Blue smoke filled the entire hall. A rainbow clown wig popped out of one, mice out of another (I screeched when those popped out), a pilgrim hat, a joke book in Japanese and English, and a small blue toy plane.

After that, we had a snowball fight that turned out to be a war between the houses: Ravenclaws and Gryffindors vs. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. I had to in after an hour because I couldn't feel my feet and hands, so I sat in front of the roaring fire in the Great Hall.

After I warmed up, I returned to the Gryffindor common room and opened that necklace box again. The pendant fascinated me. I picked up the necklace by the sting and looked at it more closely. There was a tiny indention in the pendant. I touched it, and I turned invisible. I moved my finger to one of the points of the moon, and I turned visible again. I ran my fingers over the pendant, and then I touched the indention. I turned invisible again

Obviously, I have to touch the indention to turn invisible. Good thing, too. I didn't want to turn invisible at random moments during the day.

I spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess. And I mean the **entire** afternoon. Eventually, we had to stalemate because the only pieces we had left were kings. I got that far because I kept ignoring Percy. Harry had tried taking his advice earlier, but it turned out that Percy was a bad chess player.

Supper was simple: turkey sandwiches, trifle, and Christmas cake. I went back up to the dorm right after that because I was so tired. Once I got into bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

_I was back in the great hall. Giant roast turkeys rested on every table, five in all. They all stood up as one and started River Dancing. Chocolate frog cards rained down from the open roof._

_"Dani," a voice said. I turned around, looking for the source of the voice._

_"Dani!"_

I opened my eyes. Red curtains hung in front of me. Wow. Strange dream.

_Dani, come on!_

_Harry? What is it?_

_Let's try my cloak out!_

_Where are you?_

_Down in the common room._

I got out of bed, grabbed my necklace, wand, and bathrobe, and walked out of the dorm. Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the dying fire. He stood up.

_Come on. Under here,_ he thought, holding the cloak open for me.

_I don't need it. Necklace, remember?_

_Oh. Right._

I opened the portrait hole and crawled through. "Who's there?" the Fat Lady squawked. I didn't say anything, and neither did my twin.

_Where to, Dani?_

_Let's go to the library!_

_Yeah… maybe we can go to the Restricted Section!_

_WHAT?_

_You want to go to the library._

_Yeah, to read some books on Flamel!_

_That's why I want to go to the Restricted Section!_

_I think you, Ron, and Hermione have been looking in the wrong places._

_Just come on!_

Before I could think anything else, Harry ran off to the library. I followed, trying to keep my footsteps silent.

The library, to put it simply, freaked me out. It was pitch black, and the school being silent didn't help, either. I pulled out my wand and whispered, "_Lumos_." A light appeared at the end of my wand. I walked over to the history section and looked for stuff on alchemy or at least look for the ancient book that Hermione found – or will find. Whatever.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the blanket of silence. I gasped and covered my ears. It was so loud after a lot of absolute silence. _Shut it up!_ I shouted mentally.

I already closed the book!

_Put it back on the shelf!_ I whispered, "_Nox._" The light at the end of my wand faded.

I heard shuffling footsteps coming from outside the library. Filch! I tightened my hold on my necklace. I felt myself turn white. I saw Filch coming through the archway. I ran right past him, hoping he wouldn't feel me.

I finally stopped running when I was in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. This was five floors up from the library. I walked back and forth in front of the tapestry, thinking, _I need to get to someplace relaxing… I need to get to someplace relaxing._

I opened the door and saw a large room with bamboo walls and a fountain. The sound of running water calms me down. I stayed in the Room for a few more minutes, sitting on sofa and listening to the fountain run.

_Dani, where are you?_ Harry asked, sounding a little nervous. _Did you get caught?_

_No, Harry. I didn't get caught. I'm up on the seventh floor. I'll meet you back in the common room._

_Dani-_ was all Harry could say before I closed the connection.

I walked out of the room and touched the indention on my pendant. I walked quietly back to the portrait and whispered the password. The Fat Lady was asleep and mumbled something about fairies trying to steal her chocolate.

I walked into the dorm, hoping to get some rest and to sleep in.

* * *

I woke up around 9, which was unusual. I normally slept in. Oh well.

Harry sat down in the common room, staring at the fire. I sat down next to him. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No," Harry said. "I saw Mum and Dad in a mirror last night. I'm going to see them again tonight. You and Ron can go with me if you want."

"Okay."

For the entire day, Harry sat there, staring at the fire. Eventually, I got so fed up with him just sitting there that I dragged him outside with my telekinesis. I had our brooms over a shoulder.

"Come on!" I said. "Just for an hour!"

"Okay," Harry said reluctantly.

* * *

When it was close to midnight, Harry, Ron, and I walked close together through the silent halls of the school. Harry was trying to remember how to get to the abandoned classroom.

"Here it is!" Harry said excitedly. He walked a little faster and raced into a classroom. I followed him and Ron inside.

Harry was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised by the time I got inside. He had a smile on his face. I read the writing on the mirror: _Erised stra ehru oyt cafru oyt on woshi._ Was it backwards? _I show not your face but your heart's desire._ Interesting.

"The inscription. It's backwards," I said. "'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'"

"Huh," Ron said. "Harry let me see. I want to see your family." Idiot.

Ron stood in front of the mirror. "That's me!" he exclaimed. "I'm much older, and I'm Head Boy! And I'm Quidditch captain, too. I look good. Hey Harry, do you think this mirror show the future?"

"How can?" Harry asked. "Both my parents are dead. Dani, take a look at it."

I stood in front of the mirror. I saw my adopted parents, Violet and Jeremy, standing next to my real parents, James and Lily. They stood waving at me. Lily had tears in her eyes. I could feel them forming in my green eyes, so much like hers. It was still really strange to think that I wasn't the daughter of Violet and Jeremy. I missed them so much. In the background, I could hear Harry and Ron arguing.

"Shut it, both of you," I whispered loudly. "We need to get back!"

Harry and Ron put the cloak back on, while I touched the indention in my necklace. Now I could see why Harry wanted to come back tonight.

* * *

**AN- Don't forget to review!**


	13. Nicolas Flamel

**Hey everyone! I think I just set a personal record for myself. I wrote most of this chapter yesterday, which was 4/20/10. You'd be surprised at how much free time I have in school. Don't forget: Constructive criticism helps!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Nicolas Flamel

After seeing my parents, both sets, I started having nightmares. Half of the night, I would relive the car crash when I was five. The other half was of James and Lily, and a flash of green light. They would disappear, and a high, cold voice would laugh. I would wake up screaming.

"You see," Ron said to Harry and me, "Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad."

Hermione, Mandy, Lisa, and Abby came back a day before the next semester started. I had to move back into Ravenclaw Tower then. Lisa was fascinated that I had an invisibility necklace and was upset that she wasn't here to wander the halls with me. Mandy and Abby were disappointed that Harry, Ron, and I couldn't find Flamel. Hermione was upset and horrified because we were roaming around the school after curfew.

Once the semester started, we could only look for Flamel during our breaks. Harry and I had less time than everyone else because Quidditch had started up again.

During one break, I said, "Do we even know if this Flamel guy is recent? I mean, he might have done something hundreds of years ago. He could have made a famous potion, invented a useful spell, done something in alchemy-"

"That's it!" Hermione shouted. Madam Pince glared at her.

"No shouting in the library!" she whispered loudly.

"We were just leaving," Lisa said, dragging Hermione.

"What's it?" Abby asked as we made out way to one of our Herbology lessons.

"I checked out a book weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Where shall we meet?" Mandy asked.

"How's about the Transfiguration courtyard?" Ron asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Are we going to meet during supper time?"

"Okay," Harry said.

I knew that my friends were really excited that we might have finally found Flamel. They weren't paying attention in class! Even Mandy wasn't paying attention, and that was saying something!

* * *

Finally, dinnertime rolled around. Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and I raced to the Transfiguration courtyard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there, sitting on one of the benches. Hermione had an old, large, thick book on her lap.

"You call **that** light?" I asked, quoting Ron from the movie.

Hermione glared at me as she flipped through the pages. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered, "is the known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Harry, Ron, and Abby asked.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look – read that there."

She held the book out so that the rest of us could read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, who celebrated his 665 birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (658)._

"See?" said Hermione. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry and I said in unison.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Still don't think it's Snape!"

"Who else could it be?"

_Quirrell. That stutter could be fake!_

"Him?" Harry asked. He was obviously trying to hold back laughter. "Seriously?"

"Well, it can't possibly be Snape!"

"Both of you, shut it!" Lisa shouted. "Seriously, your fighting is getting really annoying."

"Sorry," I said.

* * *

A few days later, Harry thought, _Snape's the Quidditch referee! He's going to kill me. I know it!_

_He won't. Trust me._

I decided to go to the library. I needed to look something up for Potions homework. As I was walking there, I thought I heard some heavy steps and people laughing. I rounded the corner and saw Neville bunny hopping down the corridor from the library. I saw Draco and Blaise laughing.

"Neville!" I shouted. "_Finite Incantatum!_" Neville's legs sprang apart. "Did Malfoy do this to you?"

"Yeah," the brown-haired boy said miserably. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Urgh," I growled. "I can't believe Draco would do that! I'll have a word with him," I promised Neville. "In the meantime, have this." I pulled a chocolate frog out of my robe pocket and handed it to Neville. "Why don't you join our little group? Abigail's in it."

"Er-okay," Neville said. He smiled slightly. "Thanks Dani… I think I'll go to bed."

Neville walked towards Gryffindor Tower. I turned and walked angrily to Draco, Blaise, and Daphne. Daphne was standing there, shaking her head. Draco and Blaise were holding their sides from laughing so much.

"Draco that wasn't funny!" I shouted at him.

"That's exactly what I said," Daphne said.

"Danielle, we were just having a laugh," Draco said.

"Lame excuse!" I shouted. "_Locomotor Mortis!_"

Malfoy's knees locked together, and he fell over from lack of balance. I walked away and back to Ravenclaw Tower. By then, I had calmed down some.

_Harry, could you tell Neville that I took care of Malfoy?_

_What do you mean, "took care of Malfoy"? Dani, what happened?_

_Malfoy was mean to Neville, so I took care of him. Oh, and Neville is now part now part of our group._

_Okay._

* * *

A few weeks later, it was time for Harry's next Quidditch match. To put it simply, he was a nervous wreck. I could feel it over our bond.

Neville, Abby, Mandy, Lisa, Ron, Hermione, and I (mouthful!) sat in the Gryffindor stands. Ron and Hermione looked grim. I even felt worried for my twin, even though I knew nothing was going to happen. I had my wand at the ready anyways.

Snape looked furious as the teams walked onto the field. I think it was because he had to watch over Harry and try to repay the debt he owed James.

"Danielle, can I speak to you a minute?" a familiar voice asked. I turned. Malfoy stood behind me.

"I'll take care of him for you, Dani," Ron said, standing up.

"No, Ron, I got it," I said. Ron sat back down, looking a little more worried than he was before. "I'll be fine."

I walked with Malfoy. "You see, Danielle, I want to apologize for that, what happened a few weeks ago. That was rather mean of me. Mother agrees with me. She says I should apologize."

"That's good, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me," I said. "You need to apologize to Neville. I'm not the one that got hurt." Just then, I heard a whistle blow. "The game must be starting!"

I raced back to the others with Draco hard on my heels. Yes, he was Draco again. It was always easy for me to forgive people. I watched Harry flying around the pitch like a hawk. I turned my eyes to the rest of the game. I saw Angelina Johnson shoot the Quaffle to one of goal hoops, but the Hufflepuff Keeper (whose name I had yet to learn), caught it.

_I found it!_ a sudden voice shouted in my head. I saw a streak of scarlet flying to the gorund.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione and I shouted. Lisa cheered, and Abby and Mandy were whooping. Ron and Neville started this weird dance. Suddenly, Harry pulled out of the dive, holding the Snitch in his hand.

* * *

**[Harry's POV]**

I jumped off my broom, which was a foot from the ground. Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws came out of the stands in waves. Dani, Ron, and Hermione were at the head of the crowd. Neville, Abby, Mandy, and Lisa followed closely behind. They were all cheering madly.

_I think you set a new record,_ Dani thought. _The game barely lasted five minutes._

_Have you seen Snape?_ I asked.

_I haven't._

I thought of the white-faced, tight-lipped Snape. _That'll show him._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind me. "Well done," he said quietly. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"

Snape spat on the ground. I smiled wider.

The Gryffindors lifted me onto their shoulders. I finally wasn't just a famous name anymore!

Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, I was set back down. I walked back to the locker room with Dani. I felt as if I could fly without a broom! It was like I could make it all the way to the moon! I was sure my happiness was spreading over to Dani through our bond.

_You did great, Harry!_ Dani thought.

_You'll have a tough time beating my record._

_Oh, we'll see, dear brother._

Once I got changed, we walked to the broom shed to put my Nimbus away. Dani put her arm over my shoulder. I showed Snape. Thinking of him…

"Odd," I said as I watched a hooded figure running down the slope and into the Forest.

"What?" Dani asked. I pointed at Snape. There was no mistaking his familiar walking.

"Let's follow him," I said as I climbed onto my broom. Dani climbed on behind me and put her arms around my waist. I took off and flew high above Snape.

The trees were very thick, so I circled above, getting lower and lower. I landed in a birch tree. Dani and I climbed down carefully until we could hear voices.

Snape and Quirrell stood in a shadowy clearing. Was Snape threatening Professor Quirrell?

"…don't know why you wanted t-t-too meet me here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

I leaned forward. Dani put her hand on my shoulder. Quirrell mumbled something.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said. Taking a step forward.

An owl hooted, and I jumped. I almost fell, but then I felt myself turn weightless. I rose above a couple of branches and got set down on a thick one. Dani must have used her levitating power on me.

"Who else knows your bit of hocus pocus? I'm waiting," Snape said.

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Snape threw the hood of his cloak over his head and walked back to the castle. Quirrell looked terrified.

Dani and I got back onto my broom. I took off, heading back to the broom shed.

_See?_ I thought. _I told you! I told you Snape is after the Stone!_

_But Snape told Quirrell to think about where his loyalties lie. What does that mean?_ I felt as if my twin already knew.

_You know, don't you?_

_No!_

_You did live in the future, so you should know!_

_There are some things I can't tell you!_ Come on! Surely she could tell me? _Seriously! I can't tell you everything because it could change history. I don't know how to counter that!_

_Why would you not want to change history?_

_People could die who aren't supposed to. You could… I can't even tell you! I may sound selfish, but if I tell you something that could change a lot of things, history may change for the worse. It's better that I just don't tell you anything._

I agreed reluctantly. I could see why she would say that, but I wanted to learn more. I landed next to the broom shed and put my broom in there with the other Gryffindor's. Dani and I walked back to the castle. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, Danielle, where have you _been_?" Hermione asked.

Ron went on about how Gryffindor won and that there was a party in the common room.

"Never mind that now," I said. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this."

I walked into the nearest classroom, checked to make sure Peeves wasn't in there, and shut the door. Dani and I told them everything we had seen and heard in the forest. We left out our mental conversation. I told them that **someone** was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone and that we were right.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione asked. I knew how she felt. I was scared that Snape would steal it. Neville paled.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron groaned.

* * *

**AN - So, hope that everyone liked it! Please leave a review!**


	14. Norbert

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with reviewing for exams and stuff. I know, stupid excuse, but deal with it!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Blah – JKR's work

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Norbert

[Dani's POV]

I had told Mandy, Lisa, and Abby about what Harry and I had heard after the game. Luckily, they didn't think Snape actually wanted the Stone. Well, they were actually too busy studying and doing homework during their free time for the final exams to worry about the Stone.

I was constantly busy nowadays. Artemis Chang wanted us all in tip-top condition for our next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Teachers kept assigning us homework, and we had to study for the exams.

One Saturday, I was sitting in the Ravenclaw Tower, getting some Charms homework done. Harry suddenly broke into my mind, shouting: _Hagrid's been looking up things on dragons! Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I are going to Hagrid's in an hour._

_We'll meet you there._

An hour later, the eight of us stood in front of Hagrid's front door. Harry knocked. We heard a voice coming from inside asking, "Who is it?"

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry said. Hagrid opened the door, looked around, and let us in.

It was hot inside, and that's saying something. I don't normally get hot.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry said. I tuned our after that. Should I ask the question about the dragon egg? I looked around the room: There was a patchwork quilt on the bed, pots and pans lying around, and a black dragon egg on the fire, so everything was okay. It was okay to ask about the egg.

A moment later, I asked, "Hagrid, why do you have a dragon egg on your fire?" Everyone's heads turned to the blazing fire and the huge black egg that lay in it.

"Hagrid, where'd you get it?" Ron and Lisa asked.

"Won it," Hagrid said. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"Just how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?" Mandy asked. "Isn't that a little suspicious? What did the stranger look like?"

"I dunno," Hagrid said. "He wouldn' take his cloak off, but that's not unusual. Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. He mighta been a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"Well, back to the dragon egg," Neville said, "what are you going to do with it once it's hatched?"

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid said, pulling out an old, large book. He explained the book and what one's supposed to do with the egg once it hatches. After he explained, he looked very pleased with himself. I shook my head.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!" Mandy shouted. Hagrid didn't listen.

* * *

A few weeks later, during breakfast, Nightwing brought me a letter. It said: _It's hatching._ I was sitting with Draco at the time. I always sat with the Slytherins for breakfast, the Gryffindors for lunch, and the Ravenclaws for supper.

Draco had a strange look on his face. "What's hatching?" he whispered.

"The letter's from Charlie Weasley," I lied. "I had found a dragon egg and sent it to him. Now, it's hatching." I don't know why I picked dragon, I just did.

I didn't think Draco bought my lie. Blaise and Daphne turned back to their meals. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned and saw Nott staring at me. I suddenly realized why: The note was in his plain sight. I crumbled the note up and stuffed it in my bag.

_Draco knows,_ I thought. _And so does Nott. We need to be careful._

_I __told__ you sitting with the Slytherins was a bad idea!_

_Hey! I have friends in Slytherin, you know!_

I had Charms this morning, which was Tuesday. It was slow, which is an extreme understatement. I could hardly wait for class to be over. As soon as the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and walked quickly out of the room, Mandy, Lisa, and Abby hard on my heels. Hagrid met us outside his house.

"Th' others are already here," he said. "It's nearly out."

The black egg had several deep cracks in it. There was a scraping noise from inside. It split open, and a black dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't the most attractive thing: it had huge, spiny wings; a skinny body; a long snout; horn stubs; and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A few sparks flew from its nose. "Bless you," I said.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. The dragon opened her mouth (I remembered this from _Deathly Hallows_). I backed away a little: I didn't want to touch her fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!"

"Isn't that 'daddy'?" Lisa asked. Hagrid didn't pay any attention.

"Hagrid," Hermione said, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid's face turned pale. He ran to the window. I looked out, too.

"Snap," I said. "Nott. He saw."

Everyone in the room paled.

* * *

Every time I sat at the Slytherin table the next week, Nott smirked at me. I wanted to sic Fluffy on him badly.

We all kept trying to convince Hagrid to set the dragon free. During one visit, it was just Harry, Ron, and I there. The dragon had grown three times in length. Brandy bottles and chicken feathers littered the floor.

Hagrid was explaining that he had named the dragon Norbert. Suddenly, Harry said, "Charlie."

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're brother, Charlie," I said.

"In Romania," Harry said.

"Studying dragons."

"We could send Norbert to him."

"Charlie can take care of it and put it back in the wild."

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Ron sent a letter to Charlie, via Hedwig, as soon as he and Harry got back into Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next few days were torture. Draco kept bothering me about the egg, but I would always shush him. Nott would smirk at me every time I saw him, and it was getting really annoying.

It was finally Wednesday night, around midnight. I know that we normally have Astronomy this time of Wednesday nights, but Professor Sinistra was sick. I was finishing up some homework with Abby and Mandy. The clock chimed midnight, and the door burst open. Lisa appeared out of nowhere and took my necklace off.

"It bit Ron!" she exclaimed. "By the looks of things, the bite's pretty bad. I think its fangs might be poisonous. Hagrid told Ron off for frightening the dragon."

_Dani!_ Harry thought. I jumped, and all of the stuff fell out of my lap. _Hedwig's back! She'll have Charlie's answer._

_Okay. Standing by._ "Hedwig's back!" I said excitedly. "Harry's going to tell me what he said."

I waited. A few seconds later, I got the response that all of us had been waiting for: _Charlie says he'll take Norbert, and we must meet him with the dragon on top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight on Saturday._

_Okay._ "Harry says that Charlie will take the dragon. We just have to meet him on top of the Astronomy Tower with the dragon this Saturday at midnight."

"Finally," Lisa said. "This is a definite upside to the week."

"Anything to see the end of the dragon," Mandy said.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Abby said. "We do have the cloak and your necklace."

By the next afternoon, everyone was worried because Ron had to go to the hospital wing. Later, we found out that Nott had borrowed one of Ron's books. That particular book had Charlie's letter. I really hoped that Neville wouldn't try to warn us later on.

* * *

Finally, at long last, it was Saturday night. Harry, Hermione, and I would carry the crate that would hold Norbert. I left the tower at eleven o'clock, holding tightly onto my necklace. I met Harry and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. We had to wait until Peeves got out of our way before we could move on. Eventually, we got to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was saying good-bye to Norbert as we walked in. He explained how he had everything ready for the journey, even the teddy bear.

Harry and Hermione put the invisibility cloak on the crate and got under. I put my necklace in my mouth and touched the indention with my tongue. I know that you're all thinking that I'm some unsanitary slob, but I had to touch the indention somehow. I had washed my necklace and my hands thoroughly before I left the Tower. I was so going to wash it after this is over.

Harry and Hermione picked up the crate on either side, and I picked it up from the back.

I have absolutely no idea how we got the crate up to the castle, but we did it somehow. We walked up the marble staircase, through a secret passage, and up some more staircases.

"Nearly there," Harry whispered.

I heard something ahead. I pulled on the crate a little, pulling us back into the shadows. A lamp flared up. Professor McGonagall, who was in a bathrobe, pulled Draco by his ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Why you're wandering around in the middle of the night!"

"You don't understand, Professor! Danielle's in trouble! I have to warn her!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

Draco was trying to warn me? Was Nott trying to foil our plans?

We finally dropped the crate quietly on top of the Astronomy Tower. I looked around, just in case if Nott was there. He was, hiding in the shadows with a cauldron full of something. I didn't want to know what was in there. He was probably trying to prank us. He always did that to the first years in other houses. I bent down and picked up a loose stone. I threw it through the open door. It clattered, and Nott set down the cauldron and ran to see what had caused it. I closed the door and locked it.

_So that's what Malfoy meant!_ Harry thought.

_Obviously. Filch should be here right about now._

_How do you know?_

_Future, remember? That's one thing I can tell you. In the other time line, you and Hermione had gotten caught by Filch because you forgot the cloak when you were going back down._

Harry and Hermione pulled the cloak off, and I spat my pendant out. Norbert thrashed around in her crate. I wonder why she made no noise before. I guess I'll never know. Finally, Charlie's friends arrived.

They were very friendly and cheery. They showed us the harness they had built and showed us how one should buckle in a dragon. Harry, Hermione, and I shook hands with Charlie's friends. They took off, Norbert strapped between them.

I made sure that Harry and Hermione were completely covered by the cloak. I wiped my pendant off on my shirt and touched the tiny indention. We walked down the stairs and saw two figures ahead. One looked like he was stooped over, and the other was a little over my size. It was Filch and Nott.

"Listen to me!" Nott shouted. "The Potter twins are supposed to be at the top of that tower!"

Filch ignored him. What a wonderful way to end the night!

* * *

A few weeks later, I was starting to get nervous: Exams were just next week! Mandy and I were on study overdrive the entire time.

On Friday afternoon, as I was studying some of the dates when this one famous wizard did something, Harry suddenly burst into my mind. _Quirrell's given in!_

I jumped, and my books fell out of my lap. _Stop doing that! Would it kill you to think a little quieter? Wait, what did you say?_

_Quirrell must have finally told Snape his part of the protection._

_For the last time-_

_Someone was threatening Quirrell! I was walking by a classroom, and I heard him pleading and crying. I think we should check it out._

_No, Harry. Not when it's this close to exams. I'm already stressed out enough as it is. Shouldn't you be studying?_

_I am!_ Harry shouted indignantly.

The next morning, while I was sitting with the Slytherins during breakfast, notes were delivered to Draco and Nott. I read over Draco's shoulder and winced. "Ooh, good luck with your detention."

* * *

Draco was pale the next morning. As I sat down next to him, he said, "There's something hidden in the school! A centaur named Firenze told me. He saved me from something that was drinking unicorn's blood. Did you know that unicorn blood can keep you alive, even if you're about to die?"

All of that was said very quickly.

"Danielle, what's hidden in the school?" Draco asked quietly.

I pursed my lips. This was _not_ supposed to be happening. Why was I meddling so much? Oh yeah. I was a main character. Maybe I could get away by telling him the whole thing. It was dangerous, but had to be done. "Listen to me," I whispered, "you must never tell a single soul about what I'm about to say. Students aren't supposed to know."

"I promise."

"What's hidden on the third floor corridor is something called the Philosopher's Stone. It produces the Elixir of Life, which can make someone immortal. You said something about something that was drinking a unicorn's blood. What's that about?"

"Our detention was to got into the Forest. Hagrid wanted us to separate: Nott with Hagrid and me with Hagrid's dog Fang. I was wandering around, and then I saw a hooded figure drinking a unicorn's blood. I centaur named Firenze frightened the figure off. I rode on his back, which angered the other centaurs. Firenze told me about unicorn's blood. He then asked me about who would want to do such a thing. Would you know?"

"Voldemort," I whispered. Draco shuddered.

"You're not supposed to say the name! Anyways, You-Know-Who's dead."

"Hagrid begs to differ, and so do I."

"Well, that's Hagrid. Why should you believe that oaf? Why do you believe Voldemort's still out there?"

"Hey! Hagrid's my friend! Don't talk about him like that! Sometimes, I get little twinges in my scar. Excuse me, I need to go talk to my brother."

I got up from the Slytherin table and ran to the Gryffindor one. I slid in between Neville and Hermione.

"I've got news," I said quietly. I quickly recounted everything Draco had told me.

"If Snape is getting the Stone for Voldemort…" Harry said. "Dani, he'll come after us and finish us off!"

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of," Hermione said. "With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you." I was the only one that knew Dumbledore would be "on a trip".

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but deal with it! I'm almost done writing the last chapter, so the next one should be up soon.**


	15. The Professors' Challenges

**As I promised, here is the next chapter! I should have the last one done in a day or two, and then I'm going to put it up! Now that it's my summer, I'll be able to write more often, but that doesn't mean I'm going to update as often. I have a busy summer ahead of me.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Professors' Challenges

I could not believe that it was exam week already. My scar was hurting constantly, but Abby and Mandy just brushed it off as exam nerves. Lisa knew that it was my scar.

Exam week had me extremely nervous, and the only things I thought about were studying and my scar. It was very tedious having to go through all of those exams. Finally, the last exam, Potions, was over. Mandy, Lisa, Abby, and I met Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville under a tree by the lake. Lisa giggled as Fred, George, and Lee tickled the tentacles of the giant squid.

"No more studying," Ron said happily. I wish I could be as content as him. I kept rubbing my forehead, trying to make the pain in my scar go away.

Harry suddenly leapt to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I just remembered something," my twin said. His face was paper white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

Mandy, Lisa, and Abby got up. "Why?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, didn't you say it was suspicious that a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon egg?"

"Yeah."

"How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against the law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer. He only ran faster. We all raced after him as we ran to Hagrid's hut. Said person was sitting in an armchair outside, shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," Hagrid said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Lisa and Ron

"No, Hagrid," Harry said. "I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did you talk to him about? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

Hagrid explained that night, which he couldn't remember very well. He paused here and there, and finally he got to Fluffy.

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music, an' he'll go straight off ter sleep. I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey – where're you goin'?"

We ran away from Hagrid's hut. I hated doing that to him, but we had to go. None of us spoke to each other until we got to the Entrance Hall.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under the cloak – it must have been easy once he got Hagrid drunk."

"We just have to see if Dumbledore believes us," I said. "Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"What are you all doing inside?" a voice asked. I turned around: Professor McGonagall walked in, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked. She sure did sound suspicious of us. Why?

"It's kind of a secret," Neville said quietly. The professor's nostrils flared. She obviously didn't believe us.

"He left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of magic and flew off to London at once."

"He's gone?" Harry and I asked. "**Now**?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard; he has many demands on his time."

"But this is important!"

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone!" Mandy blurted out.

The professor's books fell out of her arms. "How do you know-?" she gasped.

"Someone's going to try and steal the Stone!" Lisa said. "We've got to see Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall eyed us all with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it; it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about." The professor bent down and picked up her books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine. Miss Potter, a word with you."

What did she want with me? I followed McGonagall into an unused classroom.

"Danielle, how could you believe that someone would try and steal the Philosopher's Stone?"

I chose my next words carefully. "We have reason to believe that someone is after the Stone, possibly a teacher." She looked as if she would interrupt. I continued: "Remember back in November during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match? Harry's broom went all wacky. Someone was trying to get him out of the way."

"Who do you think it could be?" McGonagall asked me suspiciously.

I took a deep breath before I answered. I was so sure that she wouldn't believe me. "Professor Quirrell." McGonagall paled.

"Miss Potter (I winced. She only called me by my last name when she was serious.) get this foolish nonsense out of your head. The Stone is perfectly safe. Stay away from the third floor corridor."

"Yes ma'am," I said. "I have a question. Where am I going to stay during the summer?"

"I'll ask some of your friends' parents. Go outside and enjoy the sunshine."

"Yes ma'am."

I walked slowly back up to the Ravenclaw common room: I didn't feel like going back outside. As I stepped through the door, Harry's thoughts burst into my head. _I'm going after the Stone tonight._

_I'm coming with you, and I expect Ron and Hermione want to go as well._

_Are you going to tell Mandy, Lisa, and Abby?_

_No. I don't want them to get hurt, or worse._

I went to bed early so I could get a little bit of sleep. I might have gotten an hour's worth before it was time to go.

I got out of bed, still fully dressed, and picked up the flute I had gotten for Christmas, my necklace, and my wand. I crept down the stairs. The common room was empty, thank goodness. As I neared the door, I heard a quiet voice. "What are you doing?"

It was Abby. She was sitting in an armchair that was facing away from me. Oh darn.

"Nothing," I said.

"You're going after the Stone! Aren't you?"

"No. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I won't. You're not going after the Stone. If you do… I-I'll scream and bring everyone down here."

"I'm sorry about this," I said, raising my wand. "_Patrificus Totalus_!"

Abby's arms and legs snapped together, and she fell backwards. She glared at me. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

I touched the indention in my necklace and walked out of the common room. I felt so bad about doing that, but that was the price I had to pay. I met nothing on the way to the third floor corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have already been here.

_Where are you?_ I asked.

_Right in front of Fluffy's door. You?_

_I'm coming up to it._

I heard three pairs of footsteps walking through the open door. I followed quietly. I pulled the flute out of my pocket and started playing "Hedwig's theme" from the movies. (I had practiced this three months.) Fluffy's eyes immediately started drooping.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled off the cloak and stopped by one of the dog's legs.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the massive dog's legs. He pulled open the trapdoor.

"What can you see?" Harry asked.

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

"I'll go first."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I don't know how deep this thing goes."

Harry climbed over. _Be careful,_ I thought. He lowered himself.

"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," Ron and Hermione said. _Okay,_ I thought. _See you in a minute._

_You too._

Harry let go of the sides of the trapdoor. A few seconds later, I heard a muffled flump. "It's okay!" Harry shouted, but I still couldn't hear him very well. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron disappeared, and then I heard him call for Hermione. She disappeared as well. I climbed over the dog's legs as carefully as I could, which wasn't easy.

"Come on, Dani!"

Oh, gosh! I was scared of heights, yet I played Quidditch! (Oh, the irony!) There was a **huge** difference between flying and falling! I closed my eyes, stopped playing, and jumped. As soon, as I stopped playing, I heard a loud bark. I fell through the cold, damp air. Finally-

I gasped as I hit the ground. I put the flute back in my pocket, and then I leapt up as vines twisted around my ankles. I struggled to get to the wall. Hermione was doing the same.

"Lucky?" Hermione shouted. "Look at you both!"

Harry and Ron tried to get the Devil's Snare off them, but it kept getting tighter. The vines came at them quicker.

"Stop moving!" I shouted. "This is Devil's Snare!"

"I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled.

"Dani, we need to cast Incendio! Devil's Snare hates light!" Hermione said. She pointed her wand at the vines and shouted, "_Incendio!_" Blue flames leapt from her wand. I did the same, and soon, the vines around the boys loosened so that they could break free.

"Lucky you two pay attention in Charms," Harry said. "This way." He walked down a stone passageway. I was hard on his heels. The tunnel sloped downwards. Just how far below ground are we?

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Clinking and rustling noises came from up ahead. At the end of the passageway was a brightly lit room, the ceiling as high as the one in my church back home. The flying keys paid no attention to us.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Harry said.

"I'll go," I said before Harry could say anything.

_But Dani-_

"I can create a shield, remember? Even if they do attack, they won't touch me."

_Be careful,_ was all that Harry said.

I concentrated hard on the shield that had appeared on Halloween night. I brought my hands to my temples. The blue and purple shield appeared above me. I walked as quickly as I could without losing concentration to the other side. Nothing attacked me, just as I thought. I lowered the shield, and I felt a little tired as I got to the door.

I tried to open the door, but to no avail. I tried _Alohamora_, but it didn't work. Of course... "Come on!" I shouted. "It's okay."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to the other side of the chamber. "The door won't open," I said.

"Now what?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"These birds… they can't just be here for decoration," Hermione observed.

"Birds?" I scoffed. "They're winged keys."

"So that must mean…" Harry muttered looking around the chamber. "… yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

"It should be a big, old fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle," Ron said.

"It might have a broken wing," I added.

Harry, Ron and I each got onto a broom; Hermione opted to stay down and open the door. She didn't like flying after her flying lessons.

I flew high above, looking for the key with the broken wing. Finally, I found it. It flew slowly around the chamber, not as quickly as the others. I dove quickly. Harry saw and pursued the key as well. I chased it into Harry's waiting hand. Ron and Hermione cheered.

Harry threw the key to Hermione, who rammed it into the keyhole and turned. The key flew off as soon as the lock clicked. She opened the door hesitantly.

Ron and I landed and tossed the brooms aside. We ran into the next room after Harry and Hermione.

Light had already flooded the room. The giant chess set sat ominously. I looked at the white chessmen – they had no faces. I shivered slightly.

"We might need to play," I said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I can see the door over there."

He walked over to a black knight and put his hand on it. Instantly it came to life. "Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded. Ron turned to look at us.

"This needs thinking about… I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…" Ron observed the board. "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," Harry said. "Just tell us what to do."

"Harry, you take the place of that bishop. Hermione, you take the place of the rook two spaces down. Dani, you can choose any piece you want except the king or queen. I'm going to need your help with defense; It's not my strong suit. I'm going to be a knight.

Those chess pieces stood up and walked off the board. I took my place as the other black rook. Ron stood next to me, and Harry and Hermione stood on the other side. The white pawn in front of the king side knight moved forward two squares.

"Ron, have you ever heard of blitzkrieg?" I asked, a grin forming.

"No, what's that?"

"I can't tell out loud. Just let me take over."

"Okay."

I looked around the board. I pointed at the black pawn in front of the king. "You! Move forward one space!" The pawn did exactly as I told it to. The white queen-side knight moved forward two spaces and to my right one space.

I pointed to the black queen and told her to move diagonally four spaces up and left. I really hoped McGonagall's chess set wasn't very smart. The king side knight dashed my hope; it had moved so that the black queen could be captured. Darn!

"Never mind, Ron. You can take over again."

"I'll still need your help," Ron said encouragingly. I nodded: I didn't want Ron to get injured again… or will get… whatever.

Ron got the queen out of the knight's path. I directed all of the pawns and bishops into a defensive line. If one of our pieces was taken, that white piece would get taken. Soon, though, the sidelines were littered with the remains of black and white pieces.

I looked around the board, wondering if Ron was going to have to be sacrificed. I saw the white queen turn her blank face to Ron. "Oh no," I whispered.

"I've got to be taken," Ron said.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"It's the only way," I whispered. "That's how you play chess: you have to sacrifice some pieces."

"But-" Harry stammered.

"Do you wanna stop Snape or not?" Ron asked.

"For the last time-"

"Dani!" Ron shouted, irritated. His face was pale, but he showed bravery like a true Gryffindor. "Ready? Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

Ron moved one space back and two squares to the right. The white queen moved back/right a few spaces. She turned around and hit Ron in the head with her arm. She dragged the red head to the sidelines.

I moved left three squares and said, "Checkmate!" The king took off his crown. He couldn't move to the right because Hermione was standing right next to me; and it couldn't go left because then Harry could take him by going diagonally.

The three of us rushed to where Ron lay. "I'll stay," Hermione said automatically. "I'll try to wake him up and take him to the hospital wing. Then I'll send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

"Sounds like you already got it figured out," Harry and I said.

Hermione smiled. "Good luck, you two."

Harry and I walked side-by-side, step-by-step, to where the next room lay. As soon as the door opened, I gagged. We were hit by an atrocious odor. I looked around and saw a troll that was about twenty feet tall. The good thing was that it was flat on its back, a huge lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry said, his voice muffled by his shirt. He stepped carefully over the troll's trunk-sized legs. He opened the next door, and I followed carefully.

Oh, great, the potions challenge! Black fire blocked our way to the Stone Chamber, purple fire blocking the way back. I walked up to the table with the seven potions bottles and picked up the piece of parchment. Let's hope I didn't forget which one the right potion was.

I read the parchment and pulled out my pen that I had stuffed into my pocket. I turned the paper over and drew the bottles on the back, making sure to be accurate. I read the riddle over and over, marking the bottles on the back of the parchment.

"Okay," I said at last, "the smallest one can lead us through the black fire."

"There's only enough for one of us," Harry said. I knew exactly what he meant.

"No!" I said sharply. "There's no way you're facing Voldemort on your own!"

"Then what are we going to do?" I remained silent. "Exactly. Now which one will lead you back through the purple flames?"

I pointed at the round bottle. Then I ran up and hugged Harry. "Please be careful," I whispered. "Even though I'll be with you in your mind, you'll still be virtually alone."

"You drink first." I picked up the round bottle and drank up its contents. I shuddered as it went down my throat. It was like ice cream, except it was much colder. "It isn't poison is it?"

"No," I said. "It's like ice cream, except it's like ten times colder. Take care, be careful-"

"Go, before it wears off."

I reluctantly turned around and walked through the purple fire. I ran back through the troll room and into the chess room. Ron was sitting up against the wall, Hermione sitting right beside him. Ron was pale, but otherwise okay.

"Dani!" Ron said. He looked around behind me. "Where's Harry?"

"He had to go on without me, and now…" I trailed off. "He's going to fight against someone. I need to help him."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to join him in his mind. I just need to sit down and ask Harry to make room for me." I did exactly that. A few moments later, I could feel Harry's confusion and astonishment as if it were my own.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, evil cliffie. I just like doing it to you. So, I'll update again in a few days with the very last chapter! Also, I'll give someone a virtual cookie if someone can guess the obvious allusion. (Yeah! Over 3,000 words! New personal record for me!)**


	16. The End Already?

**How many of you saw the Wonderful World of Harry Potter making of thing last night (6/6/10)? I did, and I had a stupid grin on my face the entire time. I can't wait to go there!**

**Unfortunately, I do not have the pleasure of owning Harry Potter, JKR does.**

**Without further ado, here is the last chapter in the first story of the series.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The End Already?

I was seeing everything through Harry's eyes. It was strange that the body I was in was moving with out my consent. I could feel my twin's astonishment on how that it was Quirrell and not Snape that was in the Stone Chamber.

_I told you!_ I gloated.

Harry and Quirrell talked for a little bit, and then it got to the part about trying to knock Harry off his broom.

"And then there was your sister," the possessed professor said. "If Dumbledore and Snape hadn't been there, I would have gotten her off her broom in little time."

_I wish I were here, too! I wanna knock him senseless!_ I couldn't help that uncomfortable bubbling of rage in my stomach.

I paid attention again when Quirrell said that he was going to kill Harry. The professor snapped his fingers, and ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound Harry tightly.

"I'm going to have to kill Danielle later. She's too nosy to live." That made me so mad!

_That's it! I'm coming after you!_

_No, wait-_

I jumped back into my body. I opened my eyes to the chess room. I jumped up and sprinted across the room.

"Dani!" Ron shouted. "Where are you going?"

"To help Harry," I said. "He's in trouble!"

"We're coming with you," Hermione said.

"No, there's a potion room up ahead, and only one can go forward. That's why I came back here. I just hope the troll's still out of it."

"**Troll?**" Ron and Hermione gasped. I nodded.

I opened the door, ignoring the putrid smell, and ran across the room as fast as I could, careful not to touch the troll. The closer I got, the more my scar throbbed. When I stepped into the potion room, the black and purple fire sprang up as they were supposed to. Amazingly, the bottles were all corked up and in straight lines as if no one had ever touched them.

I checked the riddle again (just to be safe) and made sure that the midget bottle was the right one. I drank the potion (still cold!) and ran through the black fire. Once I reached the other side, I stopped as I observed the scene before me: Harry was bound from chest to ankles, and Quirrell was walking around the mirror. He came out from behind it and spotted me.

"Ah, Miss Potter," the possessed professor said, "so nice of you to join us."

_No!_ Harry shouted. _Leave before-_

Quirrell snapped his fingers, and ropes came out of nowhere and bound my arms to my sides and my knees and ankles together. I lost my balance and fell over, luckily onto my back. Oh darn. I wonder…

"I see the Stone…" Quirrell said as he stared hungrily into the mirror. "I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"

Harry continued his conversation with the professor about who Quirrell was speaking to that day in the classroom. Suddenly, I heard Harry's thoughts: _What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment is to find the Stone before Quirrell does._

_Are you sure about that?_ I asked. _It may be safer inside the mirror._

_Why would you say that?_

_I don't think Quirrell will be able to get it inside the mirror._

Still, Harry tried to edge to the left, but he fell over. _You might even stay safe if you just leave it alone, I commented._

_You mean you're worried_ _about __me?_

My lips tightened. I could see what he meant. He knew that I hadn't involved myself that much, that I had almost distanced myself from him. _Of course I care about you,_ I finally said. _You're my twin._

"What does this mirror do?" Quirrell asked, as he tore me from our conversation. "How does it work? Help me master!"

A voice answered, and it came from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy… Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on my twin. "Yes – Potter – come here." He clapped his hands, and Harry's bindings vanished without a trace. He slowly got to his feet and rubbed his hands afterwards.

I ignored everything as I tried to work out of the ropes binding me. It didn't work out. Maybe I could use telekinesis to work out of my bindings. I concentrated as hard as I could to get the ropes off of me. It didn't work. I needed a wand!

Suddenly, I heard Quirrell shouting at Harry. Then there was a cold, high-pitched voice that spoke. "Let me speak to them… face to face…" Wait, he said "them"! Oh darn.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough… for this…"

I stared, wide-eyed, as Quirrell reached up and unwrapped his turban. The purple turban fell away. Quirrell turned around.

I may have screamed. I may not have. I can't remember, and I don't think I'll ever know if I did. But I can definitely remember seeing a chalk white face with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes.

"Harry and Danielle Potter…" Voldemort whispered, his voice hoarse. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me thee past weeks…" That explained what Draco and Theodore Nott had seen. "Your friend saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

It was as if my heart had turned to ice. How had Voldemort ever known that Harry had had the Stone? "Don't give it to him!" I shouted as I struggled against my bonds.

"Ah, Danielle…" Voldemort sneered. "I have always wondered where you have been all these years… So tell me… where has Dumbledore shipped you?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked coolly. "Why should I trust you? You killed our parents!"

"Why should you honor their memory? They died begging for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry shouted.

"How touching…" Lord Snake-Face said. He explained how our parents died. Then he told Harry to give him the Stone.

"NEVER!" we shouted.

Harry ran to me, but Quirrell stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Sharp pains laced my scar, but I could tell that Harry hurt more. He yelled, struggling with all his might to get out of Quirrell's grasp. I used my telekinesis to throw Quirrell across the room.

"You need to get us out of here!" I shouted as Harry came up to me and dragged me.

"I'm trying!" he panted.

Quirrell flew to us and knocked Harry aside. The professor grabbed my throat. My scar – oh, my gosh! – hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if someone had a knife carving into my forehead. I couldn't breathe. Then, surprisingly, I felt the pain lessen, and the pressure on my neck was released.

"Master," Quirrell shouted, "I cannot hold her – my hands – my hands!"

I saw Harry jump on top of Quirrell, knocking the professor over. Harry touched Quirrell's face, the latter screaming terribly.

All of a sudden, I felt my bonds fall off. I rubbed my wrists as I sat up slowly and turned around; Dumbledore had arrived!

The headmaster said nothing but pulled Harry off of Quirrell. My brother fell, limp, to the ground. He didn't move. I turned back to Dumbledore, who suddenly had his wand in hand. Black spots started to float in my vision. I blinked, but they didn't leave.

"YOU!" Voldemort shouted, but it was like his voice was fuzzy. He couldn't say anything else because Quirrell's body started to crumble. I watched as his face turned to gray ashes and fell away. Quirrell stumbled and fell over, now nothing left of him except ashes and pile of robes. Even after the crumbling noise, the sound of static still filled my ears.

I looked over to where Harry had fallen. He didn't get up. He was barely moving. I tried to stand, but I could barely move my legs. My head felt so heavy... What was going on? I had to lay down. The room was spinning.

The last thing I remembered was seeing a mass of silver hover over me.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Bad idea! Very bad idea! It was just way too bright. As soon as my eyes got used to the light, I looked around. I was in the hospital wing… again. I sat up slowly, and then I heard someone exclaim. I looked around for the source of the noise. Draco, Blaise, and Daphne were seated in the chairs around me.

"How do you feel?" Daphne asked.

"Tired," I answered. "Where're Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"I don't know where Weasley and Granger are, but we saw them earlier," Blaise said. "They were walking out of the hospital wing right before we walked in, which was about ten minutes ago. Weasley was complaining because he had a headache."

"I asked what was wrong," said Daphne. "He said that he had gotten a small concussion. I asked how that happened, but he and Granger didn't say anything."

"Potter's still out of it thought," Blaise said.

"Not anymore," a voice from the bed next to mine said. Harry! He sat up slowly and blinked, obviously trying to get used to the bright light. "Malfoy," he said coolly.

"Potter," Draco said. The tension was like concrete. I had to break it!

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Since very early this morning," Daphne said. "When you never showed up for breakfast, we went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in, and Weasley and Granger wouldn't tell us anything. Pomfrey told us that you two were unconscious, but she wouldn't tell us why. What happened to you two?"

Harry and I didn't get to answer because Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed the three Slytherins out. They grumbled as they walked out.

_Dani, what happened to the Stone?_ Harry asked.

_I gave it to Dumbledore after you had passed out._

"It was **him**?" Harry asked aloud.

_Yeah. So anyways, Quirrell's dead and Voldemort disappeared._

_What happened to Ron and Hermione?_

_Didn't you hear Blaise? They're both fine._

_What do you think is going to happen to the Stone?_

_I think Dumbledore's going to destroy it._

"**What**?" Harry shouted.

"I think it's been too much trouble, if you ask me. It would be better off for everyone if it were destroyed."

"Potters," Madam Pomfrey said, "you have a visitor."

Dumbledore walked in with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Good afternoon. How do you feel, Harry, Danielle?"

"Fine, I guess, sir," I said. Harry just shrugged.

"How long have we been in here, sir?" Harry asked.

"About fourteen hours. Your friends will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"What's going to happen to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"It's going to be destroyed," the headmaster said.

I zoned out after that: I was worried about what Mandy, Lisa, and Abby would say. Would they be mad at me for not telling them? I would definitely expect Abby to be furious at me for cursing her. I really hoped that they would forgive me.

Before I knew it, Dumbledore stood up to leave. Just how long have I been thinking? "And now," Dumbledore said, "I must say 'Good day'."

After he left, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with two carts stacked high with what looked like half a candy store. The medi-witch was muttering something about toilet seats. She gave us some potions, and soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, it was the next morning. I looked at the clock on the wall: it was 8:00. I felt so much better now that I've had a good long rest.

I looked at my bedside table; there was a book on it. It was _The Fellowship of the Ring_, which I hadn't quite finished. I was still on "The Mirror of Galadriel", so I was almost done. I never realized how hard a read this is, but I was determined to read through all of them… eventually.

I opened it and started to read: "_One evening Frodo and Sam were walking together in the cool twilight…_" About ten minutes later, I reached the end of the chapter. By that time, Harry was awake.

"Good morning," I said.

"'Morning," Harry replied.

"PLEASE LET US IN!" a familiar voice shouted.

"No! The Potters are resting," Madam Pomfrey said. She walked in brusquely.

"Was that Ron, Hermione, and Neville?" Harry asked.

"And Mandy, Lisa, and Abby?" I asked.

"Yes, but they can't see you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…" I said.

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need **rest**."

"We are resting," Harry said, "look, lying down and everything."

"Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey," I said.

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes** only**." When she opened the door, Mandy, Lisa, Abby, Neville, Ron, and Hermione burst in. Hermione looked as if she wanted to pull the both of us into bone crushing hugs, but I was glad she didn't; I was still kind of sore.

They were all wondering what had happened down in the Stone Chamber, but I had to tell Mandy, Lisa, and Abby the entire thing, as in all of the professors' challenges. They gasped in all of the right places, and Mandy screamed when I told her about what was under Quirrell's turban.

After a few more minutes of talking about the Stone, I asked about what had been happening around the school.

"Well, you both missed the last Quidditch match," Ron said.

"Gryffindor had to forfeit because Ravenclaw had a reserve Seeker," Lisa said.

"I can't believe Slytherin's won the House Cup!" Ron said.

"How many points did they win by?" Harry asked.

"About fifty," Mandy said sourly. I never heard her talk like this. "Snape's been awarding them points for 'holding the door open'."

"And he's been taking points from Gryffindor for 'harming the students' when actually we had just accidentally brushed them," Neville said.

Nobody could say anything else because Madam Pomfrey shooed everybody out, saying that we needed rest.

After lunch, Madam Pomfrey told us that we had another visitor.

"Who is it?" Harry and I asked.

Hagrid walked through the door. He sat down between our beds and started sobbing, saying how it was all his fault that Voldemort found out how to get past Fluffy and how he should be chucked out to live as a Muggle.

"Hagrid, it's going to be fine," I said. "You won't be chucked out. Voldemort would have found out somehow."

"Yeh could've died!" Hagrid sobbed. "An' don't say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted. Hagrid was so shocked that he stopped crying. "We've met him, and I'm calling him by his name. I don't know about Dani, though.

"I'm going to call him by name," I said. "Dumbledore would say something like 'Fear of a name increases fear in the thing itself'."

"Come on, Hagrid, cheer up! Have a Chocolate Frog."

"I've got yeh both a present," Hagrid said after he wiped his nose.

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" Harry asked tentatively.

Hagrid gave a chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway, got yeh this…"

He pulled two leather-covered books out of his pocket. The books were almost identical except that one was blue and the other red. Harry and I opened them. I flipped through mine, and tears welled up in my eyes. Wizarding pictures of James and Lily were on every page, except some pages in the back. Those were blank. I understood what these were for: our own pictures. I couldn't express my appreciation for this, but Hagrid understood.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey let us leave later that day, right before supper was supposed to start. As Harry and I didn't have time to go back to our common rooms, we walked to the Great Hall together.

The next few days were **torture**! People kept bugging me in the common room about Quirrell, the Stone, and Moldyshorts. I seemed to be in a spotlight wherever I went. This was one of those times that I hated being the Girl-Who-Lived, or whatever they called me.

On the last morning, the day of the feast, Nightwing brought me a note from McGonagall.

_I hope you're feeling much better. Now, about your summer arrangements, there'll be a surprise waiting for you on Platform 9 ¾. Don't forget to pack your stuff today!_

_Professor McGonagall_

What will be waiting for me on the platform? I didn't think McGonagall would tell me anytime soon.

* * *

I was happy for my Slytherin friends for winning the House Cup, but it would have been nice if Ravenclaw or Gryffindor won.

The Great Hall was decked out in silver and green. A huge banner with the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the Head Table.

Dumbledore walked in a few minutes after everyone was in the Hall. The talking ceased almost instantly. The headmaster spoked for a few minutes and then gave the point standings: Slytherin had five hundred four, Ravenclaw had four hundred twenty-six, Gryffindor had four hundred twenty, and Hufflepuff had three hundred fifty-two.

Slytherin broke out into a storm of cheering and clapping. Dumbledore shushed them and then said something about recent events. The Hall was completely silent.

"Ahem," the headmaster said. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house twenty-five points."

Gryffindors' cheers were loud, so that I almost had to cover my ears.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor house twenty-five points.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

I had to cover my ears for this one. The noise was so loud. I cheered loudly along with all of the other Gryffindors. I added the points up in my head: Gryffindor now were four points behind Slytherin.

"Fourth – to Miss Danielle Potter… for showing fierce kindness, loyalty, and bravery, I award Ravenclaw house thirty points."

People up and down the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco, Daphne, and Blaise clapping as well.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points each to Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Abigail Longbottom."

The cheering was explosive. I cheered for Neville and Abby loudly, as both glanced at each other in shock. Their brown eyes were wide and bright. Draco looked as if someone had the Body-Bind curse put on him. Blaise was groaning right next to him.

"Which means," Dumbledore shouted over the cheering, "we need a little change of decoration." The headmaster clapped his hands, and all of the decorations changed. The green became red, and the silver turned to gold. The towering serpent changed to a lion.

This was one of the best evenings of my life.

* * *

The next morning was a morning of good-byes and giving addresses. I had promised to owl my friends once a week.

The train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ was slow. Well, it was slow for me. I couldn't wait to find out what the surprise was. Was it a full library?

Once we got to King's Cross station, it took forever to get off the platform. The guard at the barrier only let us out in twos and threes.

"You have got to come and stay this summer," Ron said to Harry, Hermione, and me, "all of you – I'll send you an owl."

"I hope I'll be able to come," I said.

Harry, Ron, and I passed through the barrier together.

"Luna!" a familiar voice called. I turned around. Aunt Crystal and Victoria stood together at the platform. I rushed as fast as I could to them.

"Aunt Crystal!" I shouted as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Luna!" Tori said. "Why do you look so different?" She was referring to my eyes and hair.

"This is what I'm supposed to look like," I said. "Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you?"

"No," Aunt Crystal said. "She just said that you would explain. So, what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. I have so many friends there! Hang on, I have to say good-bye to my brother."

I ran to find where Harry and the Dursleys were. I found them, just as they were about to leave.

"Boy," Vernon asked, "who is this?"

"My twin," Harry replied. "We just met a month before school started."

We hugged each other good-bye, and then I said bye to Dudley, who cowered behind his mother. I giggled and walked back to Aunt Crystal and Tori.

"Are we going back to the future?" I asked.

"No," Aunt Crystal replied. "We're going to stay with the Brocklehurts."

"That's Mandy's family," I said excitedly. "I've got so much to tell you two!"

We walked out of the station together. Man, I was going to have a wonderful summer!

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends the first installment of the series. I know, the ending's kind of rushed.**

**I'm not going to post any of Year Two until I get some of the chapters written, so that might be around the end of the month.**


End file.
